Thrown Into The Twilight Ocean
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: Kristen Stewart has just come out as a lesbian in the real world. During acting for Twilight movie she gets sucked into the Twilight world. First she thinks it's a practical joke from her co-actors, but what happens when she realises it's all real and falls for a wrong vampire? And what will she do with all her future knowledge? Will she play along or be herself? femslash Bella/?
1. When your co-actors decide to play a

**Thrown Into The Twilight Ocean Without a Manual**

 **Disclaimer:** Idea for this story belongs to **Amber Talamasca**. I only borrowed it and played around a bit.

 **Criteria:**

\- Kristen Stewart has just come out as a lesbian in the real world.

\- She gets transported into the Twilight world during acting for Twilight the Movie (which, for the sake of this story, was filmed _after_ all four books are out – I don't know if that's true or not)

\- Edward is into her, she is into Alice who is still into Jasper

\- She first thinks it's a practical joke from her co-actors, but she'll have to deal with living amongst real vampires (and werewolves)

\- She has future knowledge (because she's a good actor who takes her job seriously and she read all the books before she focused on her script, which she also read and memorised)

\- She also has more of a backbone than the original Bella did (after all she isn't really _her_ )

 **If there are any inconsistencies with the real world or Twilight world… just go with it. :D Hope you like it and leave a comment so I know how I'm doing.**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas for this story I'm open to suggestions, since I have no idea where I'm going with it. But that's a good thing… I won't feel the need to rush things.**

 **And to those of you who are waiting for my other stories; I'm really,** _ **really**_ **sorry! I cleared my schedule somewhat, so I do have time to write but I just can't get into The Dark Lord's Daughter right now (take it up with my muse who seems to throw thousands different ideas at me at once, but just doesn't want to finish them off for whatever reason!) so I guess I'll just go with it and then I'll see what sticks with me and work on that (when she finally gets herself back together).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When your co-actors decide to play a large-scale joke on you**

…

We were just wrapping up the skittering car scene and my stomach grumbled with hunger, it was finally lunch break.

"I thought I was supposed to be the hungry vampire," joked Robert beside me helping me up from my crouched position between the two cars. I dusted myself up while laughing at him.

"I suppose I can always borrow some drops from you then. Sure you know how agonising it is…"

"Of course, Kristen," he said with a wink and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "So where do you want to do this?" He asked eagerly, biting his lip to contain the laughter. We became fast friends in the first few days of shooting and established a relaxed friendship. It was always easier playing love scenes with a person you felt comfortable with and I had a feeling the two of us won't have any problem when it'll come to that. I mused up at him:

"Hmm… I suppose a little privacy won't hurt. We wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we." He looked at me thoughtfully before he replied:

"You're right…" He then stopped and looked around the parking lot where the crew was checking the tapes and moving their equipment all around us. "So how about here?" He suggested shooting me a smile. I grinned back before jumping on him wrapping my arms and legs around him and pretended to devour his neck.

It was jokes like this that made our friendship so relaxing; we could joke about everything, but also talk seriously when the need arrived. The crew only glanced at our display before shaking their heads laughing. They were used to it by now and took it in stride, becoming more relaxed themselves as well.

They were all so accepting when I announced my sexual preferences two weeks ago, too. I expected they'd become more closed off from me like I saw happen to so many other people who came out of the closet. Instead they acted completely normal around me. It felt really good to know I was accepted like that. It eased my worry, which I had for years, ever since I discovered I liked girls in that way.

Another grumble from my stomach paused our pretence as I slid down to the ground again, sighing: "Your blood seems to make me even more starving." I mock complained to Robert.

"My apologies, Lady Vampire. How can I ever redeem myself in your eyes?" He said solemnly, bowing his head slightly while clutching his neck as if trying to stop the imaginarily bleeding. I looked at him thoughtfully taping my index finger to my chin.

"I suppose you could provide me with food for starters…"

"Right away!" He exclaimed and offered his hand to lead me to the sandwiches in the cafeteria. "I can't leave my Lady waiting with an empty stomach." We were soon joined by the others and we chatted while filling our stomachs.

After the lunch break was over we went to Charlie's house where we filmed Bella's first dream about Edward. It all went smoothly and soon director Catherine called the last shot.

I played my part and then relaxed under the covers and pretended to sleep. I evened out my breathing and shifted in a more comfortable position, relaxing my body into the bed. The next thing I knew was waking up in that same bed and rubbing my eyes, yawning. Did I really fell asleep? I must've been really tired… I searched the room for the crew, but it was empty. I suppose they let me sleep since it was our last shot for the day. Then I cheered up, this means we are filming the scene where I get to present my theories on who, or rather what, Edward Cullen is later this day.

I left Bella's room with a smile on my lips and wandered to the bathroom across the hall. I suppose I can just use this one since I'm already here. Thanks God it was fully equipped with what would've been Bella's stuff… After I did my morning routine I went back to Bella's room to find my clothes and change from the comfortable pyjamas I was wearing.

The thing was… there were only my cast clothes and I ended up changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater I was supposed to wear for today's shooting. I combed my hair and left everything else for the make-up artists. Though I did clean of the light makeup I fell asleep with to make their job easier.

I trotted downstairs and stopped when I saw somebody in the kitchen. I rounded the corner and greeted the man finishing off his quickly made sandwich: "O hi, Billy. Did I overslept?" He put the last two bites of his sandwich down and looked at me funnily.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bella? How's your head?" He asked worriedly stepping closer and looked in my eyes intently. "Should I call Mr. Cullen to check you up?"

"Huh?" I responded intelligently. "Billy, what are you playing at? It's too early for this…" I hadn't had my coffee yet and my brains refused to work properly to come back with an in-character reply. My words seamed to make him even more worried and he touched my forehead as if to see if I had a fever.

"Maybe you should stay home today. I'll call for a day off and call Mr. Cullen when I can take you to see him." He decided and started walking towards the phone. It was then that I saw he was actually in the police uniform even if it weren't his shooting today. I forced myself into character, since this was obviously a joke, and played along:

"No, dad, its fine. I'm fine." I quickly said stopping him by the shoulder. I gave him a small smile looking sheepishly at him. "I was just joking. Sorry to worry you for real…" Damn it wasn't a real success, I still sounded a bit off. But Billy stopped and turned around, worry still clear in his eyes and voice:

"Are you sure you're alright, Bells?"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me." I said reassuringly. "I should get ready for school." I said and walked to the kitchen pouring myself a mug of coffee to wake myself properly.

"Alright… I should probably go to the station then." He paused and looked at me again. "If you feel any dizziness make sure you call me immediately. Mr. Cullen said you should take it easy and come back if you feel worse." He reminded me before leaving through the door, giving me one last look before closing them behind him.

I laughed softly at Billy's dramatics and drank my coffee already feeling my body waking up. I had a feeling today was going to be full of such instances. Probably because I fell asleep during a set and they'll be all making fun of it. A smile grazed my lips at the thought. Well better play along with it completely then. Maybe we'll get some nice shots out of it. I looked at the clock and went to get my-Bella's backpack and car keys and then drove to the Forks' school where we were filming today.

When I got there it was already full of cars and extras, but I couldn't spot any cameras or lights and such so I went inside to find where they all were. Just when I was about to open the door I heard a happy voice greeting me from behind:

"Oh hi, Bella! How are you feeling?" I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi, Anna! I'm fine, sorry I fell asleep yesterday…" I began saying, but stopped when I saw her eyebrows draw in in puzzlement.

"Anna? How hard did you hit your head, Bella?"

"Oh, you too then… alright. Sorry Jessica, I guess I'm a bit off today." I played along again. "But don't worry," I quickly added when I saw her worry, "My head is alright, just a little bump." I said reaching up and twitched a bit when I actually felt it there. I guess we acted a little too realistically yesterday and I hit my head for real. Oh well, nothing a little ice can't fix.

"If you say so…" Then her face changed from worry to excitement in a second. "Hey have you heard Mike is organising a trip to La Push beach?" There was a sub tone of adoration when she said his name, I noted impressed; she got that part down really well.

"Yeah, I did." I said cautiously; Bella wasn't supposed to be thrilled about it. She hates Forks' humid weather and her idea of a beach doesn't involve constant threat of rain (or snow for that matter).

"You're coming, right." It wasn't a question so I just nodded my head. What else could I do? Bella did go there after all. It's where she had her talk with Jacob. "Great!" Anna – er… Jessica – exclaimed and dragged me towards 'my' first class today.

I couldn't believe it but everyone was firmly in their characters and if I tried to speak to someone about anything not Twilight they only gave me weird looks and asked 'how's my head' or 'If I was feeling alright'. What's more I hadn't seen anyone of the crew for the whole day I was living by the Twilight rules. I couldn't believe they were actually giving full lessons, too. If I hadn't known better I'd think I was actually _in_ the movie (or books). I had to give it to them; they really pulled it off brilliantly.

Although I was proud to say I knew my character really well I found myself many times lacking an appropriate response. It was exhausting doing this all day; pretending to be someone else, that is. It really took a lot of concentration not to react the way _I_ would. Whatever the reason for it, it was a really good exercise they came up with. I was just a bit jealous how easy it all seemed to come to everyone else.

At lunchtime I kept glancing towards 'Cullen' table. I was used us chatting freely whenever we weren't filming and I had to resist the urge to crack some jokes with them many times. And normally by now I would give in to those urges, but I didn't want to be the only one not playing along. I felt like a cast out already, because they never informed me of today's practice and everyone else seemed in on it. So I resisted walking up to people Bella wouldn't talk to, but damn I craved a normal talk where I could be relaxed and myself, talking about things _I_ wanted to… I couldn't wait this day to end and everything going back to normal.

Did that make me a bad actor? Craving conversation with _all_ of my cast friends? Not to mention calling my family like I usually do at the end of the shooting. I never did that yesterday and I bet they are at least a bit worried, but I never got a call from them. I know, I've been checking my phone all day now and my fingers just itched to do the walking. I needed a conversation from the real world, desperately. I think I'll go crazy if I have to listen to another cliché teenage conversation.

But of course I gritted my teeth and got through the day as in-character as I could. There were some minor slips and iffy moments, but nobody made a big deal out of it… Yet. When all of the classes were finally over I sat in Bella's van exhausted and drove to the clearing near the town where we all stayed during the filming. Except, when I got there I was shocked frozen; there was no one there. Scratch that. There was _nothing_ there! Only grass and trees waving in the slight wind like they were taunting me, mocking me for not getting the memo like everyone else apparently did.

At that moment I felt completely lost; I didn't know _what_ to do, what to think, where to _go_ … it was like a bad dream except I couldn't wake up from it. Did everyone really packed everything up and left? But I saw them at school! So where are all the stuff?!

It felt like I was sitting in the car, motionless, for _hours_ , not being able to move a single muscle. How much had I overslept? This was all surreal. It just felt… off. Like really off; to the other galaxy and back again kind of off. I drew in a shuddering breath and let it go. I didn't know whether to cry or laugh hysterically. In the end I did both feeling like a complete lunatic, but it was a great stress reliever.

When I calmed down enough to trust myself to drive, I turned the key and slowly made my way back to there all this madness began – Bella's house. At least there I could try to find some answers and in the worst case scenario sleep on Bella's bed again. I felt like I was going crazy; my mind kept telling me it was all a joke, but I just had this horrible crushing feeling that something is _very_ wrong with this picture.


	2. And then you realize it's real

**Chapter 2: And then you realize it's real**

…

 _I felt like I was going crazy; my mind kept telling me it was all a joke, but I just had this horrible crushing feeling that something is very wrong with this picture._

…

Back in the house I searched it for Billy (or anyone else that might've showed up in the house), but he wasn't there, so I made myself some scrambled eggs and went up to Bella's room after eating them and washing the dishes trying to keep my mind off of what happened today. There I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about it, nevertheless. It was useless to run from it anyway.

It started perfectly normal. Then I fell asleep on set and all went a bit wonky from when I woke up. I really did appreciate the experience as an actor, but now it was just getting creepy and unsettling. I craved some normality so I picked up my phone and opened the directory and searched for 'Mum'. I pressed the call button and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

After ringing three times a cheery voice greeted me: "Hi, honey! I was wondering when you'll call me again."

My brains shut down for a second unable to process the voice that was clearly _not_ my mother's.

"Hello? Bella, are you still there?" The voice asked, concerned now.

"Sorry, I must've gotten the wrong number." I said, my voice barely recognisable and raspy. I hit the red button and checked the number again; I definitely called 'Mum', or at least someone labelled as her… I watched at the unfamiliar number displayed under the name. What the fuck? Did someone mess with my phone? Quickly I scrolled through other names in the directory.

"This can't be right…" I murmured to myself, slightly freaked out now; all the names were different or if they were the same, like 'Mum' was, the number was completely wrong. The thing was this really _was_ _my phone_ ; everything else was the same, familiar.

My hands shook as I dialled my mother's _real_ number from memory and pressed the 'call' button again. It didn't even ring once before I was told by an annoying voice that the number I called doesn't exist. My breath was coming in short and panicked breaths while I dialled the number again and again hoping I messed up a number or something; _Nothing_.

No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening…

As a last straw of hope I carefully dialled my father's number and waited as the phone finally _did_ rang. This time a male voice answered. "Hullo?" _Seriously_?!

"Um… May I get John Stewart, please?" Please, please, please… I chanted in my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any Stewart…" the male voice said.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, miss. No John Stewart here…"

"Alright…" I said reluctantly. "Sorry to bother you, sir."

"That's alright. Goodbye." He said before ending the call.

"Bye." I said to the dead phone. Shit! A feeling of dread came over me. I felt like my world shifted in its axes and failed to return to its original position properly. And I was the only one noticing it apparently. But I refused to succumb to my panic just yet so I did what every modern human being looking for information would; I googled – myself.

Unfortunately all that got me was many links, but none of them were of 'Kristen Stewart'. I was sure this couldn't be right; not to brag or anything but I was fairly sure I was a well-known actor and was sure there were a few pages about me on the internet. Well at least they were before I fell asleep today, you know… in the _normal_ world. And thus my conclusion; I was screwed!

* * *

 **I know, I know - this one's really short... Sorry**

 **Tell me how I did anyway, please :)**


	3. Where should an actor draw the line?

**Chapter 3: Where should an actor draw the line?**

…

 _And thus my conclusion; I was screwed!_

…

Turns out Kristen Stewart doesn't exist in this fucked up world I was in. I figured that after many hours searching the internet and trying to sign in to any of my accounts; e-mail, Tumblr, Tweeter, Facebook etc.

I don't exist.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I think I was frozen inside, numb from the shock or something. I don't think I actually accepted what I was seeing. Proof or not it was illogical. _Impossible_. So I didn't believe it.

I mean, c'mon… would _you_?

I didn't think so…

And so I convinced myself it was a dream or something. A very realistical one, but a dream, nevertheless. I convinced myself that I'll wake up and we'll all laugh I fell asleep in the first place.

And so when Billy… sorry _Charlie_ … came home I played Bella again and made him diner, because he'd poison himself other ways if Stephenie Meyer was to be believed. And then I went to bed and prayed I'll wake up for real when I did.

I didn't.

So I convinced myself it was some sort of a fluke; maybe if I fall asleep enough times and try to wake up in the real world, I would. And I grinded my teeth and kept my act up… though it was slipping. I grew quickly agitated like I was on some powerful PMS all the time and I think everyone noticed my depression and black humour.

I learned a lot how Bella was supposed to be from mistakes I made, but we were just so different. I felt like a caged animal trying to live by her personality. It was non-stop and it was killing me inside; it wasn't _me_.

Also people I knew from my world were different in this one… I was alone, because I didn't really have friends here. Bella did.

And on top of that; I had to go to high school again! I have just one word for you: _drama_. I couldn't believe I was like this just a few years back. It was stupid; they fought for _nothing_ like it was the end of the world or something.

But I paid them no mind. I found pleasure in screwing with Bella's reputation; acting like a wild child, getting detentions, having an I-don't-give-a-shit attitude, my marks slipped, friends thought I was crazy (but surprisingly they stood by me anyway - I was impressed with that at least), I didn't act that clumsy in gym,… I tried to put some of _me_ in all of this but it wasn't working, because _this_ wasn't really me either. And _it_ wasn't my life, so it didn't matter what everyone thought of me here.

But it hurt the most when I had to pretend about Charlie and Renée being my parents. They weren't! They had no right acting like they knew me! I wasn't Bella _fucking_ Swan! I was _me_! I was still Kristen Stewart! But really… I wasn't, not anymore. And no matter how hard I tried showing everyone I wasn't Bella… I was still Bella for them; even if I was a crazy one…

Weeks passed and I was still in this dreadful high-school-nightmare pretending (poorly) I was someone I wasn't. Nothing new happened, either. I knew about the La Push and the dance and if this really was anything like the books or movie I knew Robert… no… it was Edward here… I knew he'll stop ignoring me any day now. But really… he wasn't the friend I was craving anyway. None of them were.

I felt like I was the lone survivor; everyone I knew wasn't with me anymore or reachable in any way and it was depressing. Even if I theoretically _could_ befriend Bella's friends here and 'move on' I didn't want to. It felt like I would be betraying my _real_ friends from my _real_ world for fictional characters that will probably disappear the moment I wake up. Then again, I had _no_ idea when that'll be…

After weeks of hoping I was losing my faith. Because, seriously, who was I kidding?! This couldn't be a dream just as much as it couldn't be real!

Well there was at least one thing I was right about…

Just after Michael – Ugh, _Mike_ – asked me to that dance I wasn't supposed to go to and I told him he should go with Jessica (maybe it came out more like an order but whatever…) _Edward_ decided to speak with me. 'Who's the prophet now' I thought as I turned to him.

Instead of playing it 'Bella-style' I just raised my eyebrow at him questionably, showing just a mild, polite interest to what I knew he's going to say.

"I'm sorry." My eyebrow rose a bit higher. "I'm being rude, I know. But its better this way, really." He said seriously following the lines in the book. I was on a verge of bursting out laughing, but I contained myself and decided maybe I could have some fun with this fake Robert… the real one would get it for sure. I let him speak the next lines so I could respond like I wanted to.

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me." He said and I smiled while his eyebrows came together when he saw that.

"Alright my new best not-friend who saved me from being squished in a van sandwich." I was chuckling, unable to hide my amusement. "You still didn't answer my question of _how_ you did that, by the way, but I think I figured it out pretty good." I gave him a half-smile while his eyes hardened. "But I have to ask; _Why_ did you do it? Seriously… why risk _it_ for a not-friend like myself?" I was careful to specially emphasize the 'it' in that sentence. Leaning back on my seat I comfortably waited for his answer.

I practically saw the wheels in his head turning while he thought about it. There were small changes in his expression that I would miss if I weren't used to read them from Robert daily. There were confusion, concern, anger, interest and not a small bit of frustration – probably because he couldn't read my mind. I enjoyed the view while it lasted for just a few seconds later he seemed to have come to a decision and his face adopted a blank mask only his eyes telling how frustrated he still was.

"I'm not sure." He confessed.

"Do you regret it?" I asked simply, already knowing the answer but still…

"No!" He said decisively.

"Then what's the problem?" I leaned towards him and noticed he held his breath and leaned just a bit away from my … _scent_ , I suppose.

"Problem?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, what's the problem with being friends?" I clarified. Who knows… maybe he'd provide some amusement if he speaks to me. Though I doubted he'd come anywhere near Robert I know. He was too much 'in control' of himself all the time like he had a stick up his butt or something.

He opened his mouth to reply and closed it again. So much for a straight answer… Of course I _knew_ why he believed it; I just hated pulling it out of him like teeth. I sighted and stood up:

"Listen; find me when you're ready to talk about it. I'm sure you know how." I gave him a meaningful look and lightly touched my nose. It could've been easily mistaken as just an unconscious gesture, but I saw his shoulders tense up and a corner of his lips twitch downwards. "I have a gym class I have to catch." At that I grabbed my bag and exited the classroom ready to relax and let out my own frustration of being stuck here in the next class.

It worked for a bit, but you know… until the problem is gone, consequences always reappear. I took my time going to my truck fishing my keys out of my bag in the process. When I looked up I saw that Justin – God! When will I get this right?! – _Eric_ was already by my truck waiting for me. I knew what was coming and I started an internal debate; to follow the script or not to follow. In the end I made the decision on the spot.

"Hi, Bella." He greeted happily, but nervously.

"Hi, Eric. What's up?" I acted like I didn't notice. He scratched his head nervously and I bit the inside of my lip not to smile at the gesture; I suppose some of Justin's personality and habits were in Eric, nevertheless.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the ball…" He decided to go right to the business. I took a moment to ponder his question looking at his hopeful face and then sighted:

"Oh, what the hell… alright Eric; Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Why shouldn't I have some fun, huh? _I_ was the one stuck here so why shouldn't I make it more bearable? And besides… Bella's excuse was her clumsiness… I had no such problems. I saw Eric's face light up at my words and he beamed at me:

"Really? Yes! I'd love to!" I returned his smile and nodded my acknowledgment. "So when you decide what to wear make sure to tell me so I know what to buy for myself. Oh and would you like a corsage too? What flowers do you like? When should I pick you up?" He launched into rambling all the questions I had no answers to yet. It was amusing how eager he was about this ball.

"Eric, Eric! Calm down," I said chuckling lightly, "We have more than enough time to come up with everything… but seriously, I just now decided I'll actually go so give me some time to decide alright?" I saw him take a breath and blush.

"Uh, sorry, Bella. Okay, cool! Let me know when you do then. And if you need any help or anything just call me, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright… Well I better leave you so you can go home then." He said sheepishly.

"Bye, Eric." I smiled at him and waved.

"Bye." He waved back and made his way to his car, turning around every now and then looking back at me. I shook my head in amusement a smile still playing on my lips. And that's exactly the moment Edward – there I did it! - chose to walk by. But, unlike in the book, there was no amused smile on his lips just a contemplating expression on his face. As I was reaching for my car door I heard quick steps nearing me from behind. I should've known he'd come too.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Tyler's voice and turned around with a smile.

"Hi, Tyler. Here to ask me to the ball I was supposed to do the asking to, too?" I asked jokingly though I knew it was really what he was here for.

"Huh," he shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Yeah, actually." He confessed. I played surprised and then changed my expression to a more sad one but not really remorseful; acting skills while acting.

"Sorry, I already asked… well more like accepted, really… I'm going with Eric." I told him and shrugged. "He just asked me, actually."

"I guess I should've been quicker then." He murmured. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not but the next part he said louder: "It's alright. We still have prom." He said hopefully and when he didn't get any real response from me except a nod he said goodbye very similarly as Eric did just then and left for his car.

Later when I got home Jessica called me and we talked about the dance; Mike finally accepted her invitation and she was ecstatic about it. I told her about how Eric _asked_ me instead of letting me do it and we laughed. She was genuinely happy we were both going now and talked animatedly for about five minutes before she said she had to call the others to let them know she was going with Mike. I had no doubt the news I was going with Eric will spread like a wildfire in the process. I was happy with my resolve to take the best I could from the _Situation_ though, which meant not following the script anymore.

…

 **Bonus scene:**

Before I went to sleep I was thinking about how this day went in the book. One particular moment got my attention and I amused myself with thinking how I would react if it came to that. I suppose everything would be a bit different if I haven't accepted Eric's invitation to the ball…

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm going to Seattle that day." I imagined myself saying.

"I know, Mike said so. I was just hoping you were letting him off easy." Actually I was pretty sure I ordered him to go with Jessica…

"No, sorry. I'm really going." He was sad when we said goodbye and I heard a chuckle when he left. It was Edward being amused I had to turn down two guys already. I ignore him to get into my car, annoyed. And then just as I was about to drive off he cuts me off with his car and stops there waiting for his vampire family.

I get really annoyed with everything piling up and grind my teeth. _Wrong move, Eddie boy. And the worst timing, too._ I had no idea I was so angry until I found myself stepping on to the gas pedal. _Hard_. And crashing into his shinny Volvo, before Tyler had a chance to come over. There was shock on everybody's faces (Edward's was especially bewildered at my actions) and my flashed with satisfaction before I turned around and stuck my head through the window.

"Sorry, Eddie. Didn't see you there…" I shouted to him, playing concerned. "You alright?" I saw the damage I did to his car with glee and the best part - my truck was almost untouched in the process! Yeah, I loved my bad reputation :D **(A/N: Avril Lavigne anyone?)**

…

 **Bonus scene never actually happened; just Kristen's imagination and musings. Hope you liked this chapter :D Tell me how I did.**


	4. Theories you know are actually the truth

**Chapter 4: Theories you know are actually the truth**

…

 _I had no doubt the news I was going with Eric to the ball will spread like a wildfire in the process. I was happy with my resolve to take the best I could from the Situation though, which meant not following the script anymore._

…

Next day Edward greeted me the moment I stepped out of my truck claiming he's not staying away from me anymore.

"Good." I said. "So now what?"

"Like I said; I'm not staying away anymore. The rest is up to you I suppose. Though I have to warn you; it'd be in your best interest to stay away from me, Bella."

"Yeah, I know, I know." I assured him. "Not gonna do it, though." That caused him to crack a smile.

"So," I started, "can I call you a friend now or are we still not-friends?" I asked with a smile not really minding the answer; it didn't matter how it was called, just that it was there - friendship I mean, or at least the potential for it.

"I suppose we could give it a try." He agreed.

"Great!" I said as we stopped before English classroom. "See you later, _friend_." I said and winked before entering the classroom just in time for class to start.

"See you, Bella." I heard him say quietly before the door closed behind me and I walked to my seat with a smile.

Though I noticed that Mike was kind of avoiding my gaze the whole hour, he and Eric walked me to my next class like usual and while we were walking he seemed to relax enough to be his usual _fluffy_ self and the talk turned on our trip to La Push beach this weekend. I was actually looking forward to it and showed my enthusiasm shamelessly; who cares if the weather was a bit iffy? It'll be fun and a good change of scenery. God knows I needed it.

Then in cafeteria we all talked about the dance when I saw Edward call me over to his table (he was sitting alone for a change). I sighted to myself; how predictable… I told everyone I'll catch up with them later and walked to where Edward was sitting and sat down across from him.

"You rang?" I smirked at him. I couldn't help myself…

"You came." He stated almost surprised by that fact.

"Friends, remember…" I reminded him and played with my soda. It was one of those days when you just don't feel like eating much.

"Right… I suppose if I'm going to Hell I better do it thoroughly." He conceded.

"Exactly! No regrets." I said lifting my soda and taking a sip from it.

"I still think I'm not a good friend for you, Bella." He started again. "If you're smart, you'll avoid me."

"Then lucky for you, I'm not all that smart." I sighted and put the soda down. "Haven't you being paying attention? I'm a dare devil now… and can you honestly name a better dare than you?" I said pointing at the vampire before me.

"What do you mean?" He asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Well… you're dangerous, mysterious, you seem to want to be around me and avoid me at the same time… I suppose you're exhilarating to be around." Especially since I know _what_ you really are, I added to myself.

"So, I am a… dare for you?" He asked. He wasn't sure whether to be insulted or relieved at that it seemed.

"In a way I suppose… But then there's a part of me that just wants another friend – you in this case." I tried to explain. I was hoping I could get at least a bit of friendship I had with Robert.

"You are serious, aren't you." He said thoughtfully.

"Mhm." I agreed and nodded. "Besides… _you_ 're not the one in danger here." I stated and watched as his hands twitched barely noticeably.

"Explain what you mean by that." He demanded, his eyes going hard trying to pry information from my mind.

"I have my theories how you were able to save me. In any case you're very strong and fast… and by the way you act, it's like you're afraid you'll lose control of yourself and forget that fact." He clenched his jaw and leaned away; as we were talking intently we leaned towards each other.

"So what are your theories?" He asked tightly.

"I don't think you really want to know, Edward." I shook my head and leaned on the back of my chair. At that his eyes twitched somewhere behind my shoulder and his lips twitched.

"Your boyfriend wants to come to your rescue; he thinks we're arguing." Edward stated and his eyes returned to mine.

"Boyfriend?" I asked surprised.

"Eric." He clarified. "And Mike too." He added cocking his head to the side. I laughed softly at that and felt tension leave the table.

"Sorry I'm not playing for that team, Edward." I told him and watched his face shift from amusement to confusion. "I'm not into _guys_." I clarified and carefully watched as his expression changed yet again. I sighted in relief as I saw realisation dawning in his eyes but there were no negative emotions accompanying it.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Still cool with us being friends?" I asked suddenly very uncertain. Robert accepted me, but will _Edward_? Or anyone else here for that matter.

"If you really don't have trouble with me being dangerous I would be a real hypocrite if I ditched you because you like girls." He said after a second of thinking it through. Slowly a hopeful smile spread on my face and was mimicked on his. I relaxed and released a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"What are you thinking?" He asked after a moment of staring into my eyes.

"Nothing really, I'm just relieved you can accept me." I confessed. Then I remembered why he was asking it so intently and added: "Why?"

"It's just frustrating," he complained losing his half-smile. "I can't read you like other people." I smiled broadly.

"And why should you have the privilege of reading everyone around you?" I challenged him. "You know some people like privacy on their inner turmoil." That made him pause for a moment.

"Still it's frustrating that you're the only one…" I chuckled as I watched him almost pout… _almost_.

"I know… sorry, not really in my control." I apologised even if I had no reason to. He just looked so… Sad? Confused? No. I decided; _Pouting_.

"Aren't you hungry?" He changed the subject after a moment when he realised I wasn't eating.

"No. Aren't you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." He said like it was an inside joke; one that I understood better than he thought.

"Oh yeah, right!" I exclaimed. "Your eyes are bright again… should've known." He got a strange look in his eyes and then he demanded:

"Alright I answered your question, now you answer mine; tell me one theory."

"What are we playing 20 questions or something?" I deadpanned. "Alright, alright…" I agreed when I saw the look he was giving me. "So… You're a vampire." I finally stated.

He froze up at my answer. Then he tried to force a smile on his face (which came out more like a grimace) and said:

"Bella… I've been walking in the daylight this whole time. Am doing so just now, how can I be a vampire?"

"Is this really the best argument you can come up with to convince me you're not a vampire – throwing clichés at me?" I gave him a disappointed look. "We're in Forks… there's literally not enough sun here for that argument to work and besides even if there was, you'd just sparkle like a pretty diamond."

At that moment a bell rang and Edward jumped from his seat. "You should go to class, Bella." His voice was hard when he said this and then he walked away.

"Saved by the bell, Edward." I said quietly knowing he could hear me. I contemplated ditching biology, playing on my bad reputation, but then decided it'd be more fun if I had something to do with myself so I got up and went to class. Edward wasn't there. Can you guess why? – Blood type testing. I was _so_ glad I ain't Bella that moment.

Halfway through I got bored, though, and played sick so I could get out. Mike jumped up to help me but I said I just needed some fresh air and walked out. I went straight for my truck and sat in it and then closed my eyes and relaxed in the seat. I honestly managed to count to three when I heard someone knock on the window. Already feeling pretty sure I knew who it was I rolled the window down with my eyes still closed.

"You ditching too?" I asked him. "I suppose I should've seen it coming since we were testing our blood type." I said and then finally opened my eyes to look at Edward. His eyes were already a bit darker than before and I pushed my hand with an already healing finger in my pocket. "Sorry."

He followed my movements with his eyes before his gaze landed on my face again. "Why are you so sure I'm a vampire?" He asked.

"Because It's true." I stated simply. I saw his jaw muscle working as he stared intently in my eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. "You know you can't read my mind, Edward. Stop beating yourself over it." At that he was taken aback like I slapped his face.

"No one will believe you know." He said harshly.

"I wasn't about to tell anyone." I shot back at him. "What part of being friends don't you understand? We keep each other's secrets, not announce them for all the human population to hear." I was getting annoyed at his stubbornness about the subject. I took a calming breath and then started again: "Look, if it bothers you so much that I know what you and your family are, I won't mention it again, alright?"

"You know about my family, too?" He demanded.

"You know, you're making being friends with you much harder when you keep trying to find reasons not to be." I told him instead of answering his question. "I won't spread around your secret no matter what you believe, Edward. And like I said before; you being a vampire doesn't make me want to be your friend any less, so the only problem right now are you and not because of _what_ you are but _how_ you're acting."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you have no issues being around a vampire constantly craving your blood?" He sounded disgusted with himself and unable to accept this fact.

"Yes." For me it really was that simple. We engaged a staring match and after a few minutes he finally sighted (unnecessarily, mind you).

"Alright then," he agreed reluctantly, "you asked for it." I wasn't sure what he meant but I beamed at him anyway; He won't back down from friendship and I trusted he won't hurt me either. It was a done deal.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me how I did :) I'm interested if you can figure out what he's planning ...**


	5. Meeting the vampire pixie

**Chapter 5: Meeting the vampire pixie**

…

" _Alright then," he agreed reluctantly, "you asked for it." I wasn't sure what he meant but I beamed at him anyway; He won't back down from friendship and I trusted he won't hurt me either. It was a done deal._

…

 **Alice Cullen's entering pitch**

When people think of seeing the future their first reaction is normally to think about tarot cards, crystal balls and maybe even stars and the like. Well maybe not the first reaction… that pedestal belongs to thinking its bull shit, but if they spare it a second thought… That's not what I do.

I don't have much control over it either. There's no on and off switch I can just try and dull out the constant stream of information running through the back of my mind. With me being a vampire I can't really forget anything but I can do my best to ignore what isn't relevant. And then there are just some visions that force their way to the front no matter what and I have to see them through on the spot even if I wasn't _looking_. But I generally manage to stay away from someone else's business.

Also my visions can be short or quite long depending on what they're about, but they are always, always vampire-vision clear. _Always_. And they make sense. Maybe not always directly telling me why something will happen, but the result is always clear as a sunny day. So imagine my confusion when that fails to come through for me… _repeatedly_.

For what felt like years but was really just a month or so I've been having this single vision, if you can call it that, _Every. Freakin'. Day_. And believe me, eventually it gets to you and you get stuck with it in your head pondering on it, but it never changes; it's always more of a feeling than vision. It screams family with big warm letters drawing you in. then it shows you startling green eyes with subtle forest colours mixing in them, yeah you heard me – _human_ eyes, and then it ends and leaves you breathless. I mean, seriously, what was that all about? Are we getting a new family member? A human? Why would we need to take a human in… unless they're on a verge of death and we save them? But then why green eyes? Shouldn't they be a shade of golden like ours or even red like other vampires'? Really it was maddening not knowing at least a bit more about it. And what was that with flickering of the visions? Like they weren't sure themselves sometimes…

I had no idea today will be the day I come face-to-face with those eyes that have been hunting me for so long and still… no real answers, bugger.

…

 **Back to Kristen… err… Bella :) you know what I mean!**

When I woke up next morning I knew what he meant by 'You asked for it'; in front of 'my' house was parked a shiny Volvo waiting to take me to school. I quickly went through my morning routine and grabbed a toast on my way out. It was already warmer than yesterday and I could tell it'll get at least a few degrees more before that'll change.

As I was locking the front door (Charlie already left for work) Edward came out of his car and waited patiently for me to walk to him with my human speed.

"Mornin'," I greeted. "What made you come all the way here at this hour?"

"Well, since we're friends now I thought I'd give you a ride to school."

"There isn't much I can say to argue with you on this, is it?" I asked not really wanting to do so, anyway.

"No." He confessed. "There really isn't."

"Stubborn." I mumbled knowing he heard me, especially when he chuckled and escorted me to the other side of the car and opened the door for me. "But gentleman, nevertheless." I added and sat down. I watched him gently close the door and walk back to his side suspiciously; he had way to smug expression on his face for only opening the door for me.

He sat inside too and started the engine. I was still watching his every move like a hawk as he drove away from the house.

"You're up to something." I stated after a minute of silence.

"Bella, have you met my sister?" He asked innocently. I _knew_ he was up to something! Now I just had to figure out _what_ … before it was too late.

"Which one?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, you know… the pretty one." He continued like it was a normal conversation about weather or flowers. What was he playing at?

"Well that surely narrows it down." I huffed. "They're both vampires, remember. That happens to come with naturally unnatural beauty." I crossed my arms in a small pout.

"Alright then." He said barely containing his chuckling. "How would you describe them?" I watched him for a second.

"Wait, you're seriously asking me that?" I asked disbelieving. When I only got a nod in return I threw my hands up in desperation. "I don't know, start with their names, maybe. And surely you noticed some differences in them, they're your sisters!" I should've realised right then and there it was that something he was up to slowly catching me in it; it was almost too obvious to be obvious and I was falling for it. Stupid.

"Well then how would you do it?" He asked me like it was really that hard; they were black and blond, tall and small, pixy and siren; take your pick… I watched him like I just realised the smartest kid in school was actually really dumb, which is exactly what this situation revealed to my distracted brain.

After a few long moments with me trying to collect myself from the shock I finally closed my gaping mouth and swallowed. I still hadn't figured it out.

"Aright then… um… Rosalie is the tall blond… siren," I decided to throw in for the good measure and subconsciously noticed his lips twitch in amusement and his eyes shine with mirth, "And Alice is the black haired pixie." I finished like talking to a slow child. No offense intended, either, but for a vampire he was playing it pretty dumb. And then I realised just how dumb I was for falling for it when someone behind me shifted and a highly pitched voice that reminded me of a happy mountain stream said:

"Aw, thank you! That's so sweet." I yelped and jumped in my seat. My heart was pounding and Edward and the person behind me were laughing at me shamelessly.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked no one in particular. And then turned around not really looking at whoever it was: "How long have you been back there, anyway?"

"The whole time, actually."

"I knew you were up to something." I accused Edward.

"I still got you though." He replied not bothered a bit by what I said.

"You can't say you were really imaginative either, big brother." Came from behind me again. Big brother, huh? Well that (plus thanking me for the comment) meant it was either Alice or Rosalie. Though she couldn't imagine Rosalie cracking up jokes like this… wasn't really her stile. Though scarring people to death…

I briefly wondered why I couldn't identify them by voice, but then I realised Edward's voice was different too; silkier and had a tendency to draw you in. so I figured it must be the vampire thing… It wasn't the only tell either; his skin was clearer, eyes were brighter and no matter how messy, his hair managed to look better than Robert's did on set right after makeup artists had their go at him. Perfection really wasn't accessible to humans apparently. No matter how much we tried.

I turned around and recognised one of my friends, and then I had to remind myself I was still in a different world… the Twilight world to be precise and we weren't acquainted here yet. So instead of Ashley Green I was met by the perfected version of her as Alice Cullen, the pixie.

"Hello, Bella." She said offering her hand. I took it without hesitation. "I heard so much about you." I smiled at her and met her golden eyes.

"You did?" There was a brief flash of recognition and then her carefree face returned as he answered:

"Of course! Edward just couldn't shut up about the girl who can protect her thoughts from him _and_ knows our secret."

"Oh really?" I asked amused and glanced at Edward. He huffed in annoyance but the corners of his mouth were playing a smile.

"No,"

"Yes," Were simultaneous answers.

"I didn't talk about you _that_ much."

"He did." They completed them together.

" _Liar_!" They accused each other. I laughed; they were just so in sync with her seeing the future and him reading her mind. It was like a perfectly rehearsed play.

I choose that moment to look out the window having a vague feeling the drive was getting a bit long. And rightfully so since we were nowhere on the road to Forks' High School.

"Um… Edward?" I started carefully. Releasing Alice's hand I just realised I was still holding.

"Hm?" He turned to me innocently.

"Where are we going?" I realised I had a slightly higher voice than normal; you try keeping your calm after a jump scare from two vampires and then being kidnapped by the same ones. Trust or not, it wasn't exactly a calming experience.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention we're ditching school today." He smirked.

"I've noticed…" Damn my voice was still too high.

"It's not like I'm ruining your reputation." He got a bit defensive, now.

"Not the worry on my mind right now." I confessed. "Where are you taking me?" There was no answer and all I could read from his face was just a tiny bit of guilt but mostly amusement and expectation. I huffed and turned to my other kidnapper.

"Alice, where are we going?" I demanded.

"Well…" She started with a wide smile that would have any sane person running the other way. Oh, uh. This can't be good. "You'll just have to wait and see." There was this sparkle in her eyes that made my skin crawl with warning and fill me with excitement at the same time.

Before I knew it I had a smile reflecting hers on my face and a pounding heart to prove my excitement. My instincts were still warning me of a predator, but they were pulling me towards the danger too. I was completely caught in the intoxicating feelings clouding my other senses for a moment there. It just felt so… _good_! It was kind of addicting.

"Damn Bella, you smell so good right now." Alice's voice brought me back and I realised she was leaning towards me inhaling deeply. The next second she flinched and her eyes refocused on me. "Sorry." She quickly apologised at my surprised face. "Wasn't ready for that one." She continued embarrassed.

"No, no it's fine. I understand." I quickly said checking on Edward with a corner of my eyes; it was no secret he was the most attracted to Bella's scent in the books. He was clenching the wheel so hard his knuckles became completely colourless and it looked like he was holding his breath, too.

"I'm the one smelling too good to resist here." I added trying to lighten the mood again. It worked and slowly the tension left the car as they both muttered under their breath:

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **As I was writing this chapter I still had no idea whether to take her to school or not :) decisions made on the spot, hope you like it.** **Oh, and from now on there are probably going to be more scenes from different POVs… If no name is mentioned the default is Kristen/Bella's.**


	6. And the family

**Chapter 6: …And the family**

…

" _I'm the one smelling too good to resist here." I added trying to lighten the mood again. It worked and slowly the tension left the car as they both muttered under their breath:_

 _"You have no idea."_

…

It turns out my kidnapers were taking me to their lair. No, really. First I recognised the long driveway that was almost invisible from the road and then I was greeted by the Cullen mansion where we spent so much free time playing around after casting. It was always crew's hideout because of all the consoles, books and other entertainment that was set there for the movie. We took full advantage, of course.

"So," I stated amused and a little nervous; I realised I was meeting the family today, apparently. "No first dates, first? I didn't take you guys for this much old-school, but I think asking my father comes first, anyway." I joked to hide my nerves.

"Don't worry, Bella." Edward played along. "I'm sure Carlisle can work that formality out."

"Yeah we do have much to offer." Alice joined in.

"The whole eternity." I agreed solemnly. They got a funny look on their face and I wasn't sure whether they were amused or the 'joke' wasn't that funny after all. Though Alice didn't seem that troubled by it.

"Don't worry I'm not asking for it." I said apologetically when it appeared they were taking it too seriously. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Alice assured me. "We're just not used to people talking about it so openly. I'm sure we'll get used to it, though." She gave me a small smile that I happily returned.

"I think I can help with that, then." I said with a wink and then turned back to the mansion in front of me. "So… do you think I can charm the rest of your family too?" I felt the air behind me move and felt the colder presence of a vampire at my shoulder.

"Oh, they're already charmed." I heard her whisper in my ear sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "Edward did great advertising on your behalf." Of course he heard that. Come to think of it the whole family was probably listening…

"You're welcome." He whispered conspirationaly and exiting the car blurring to the other side before I could reach for the door and opened it for me. "Milady." He offered his hand.

"Kind sir." I accepted it giggling at his antics. I knew he was probably just acting the way he would when he was human and not playing it as much as I did. It was easy seeing him like that, it suited him.

"Oi! What about me?" I heard mock offended shout from the car and giggled harder. I swear I'm not the constant giggling type but they just cracked me up like that.

Edward quickly jumped to show his sister the same curtesy and she elegantly accepted his hand making my performance hide in shame. _Vampires_ …

"Careful, Edward; a girl could get used to this." She teased releasing his hand and jumped at my side joining our elbows walking me to the front door. "I might use you on my shopping trips." She shouted over her shoulder and I heard a groan from behind me and what I was fairly certain was laughing from the house. So they _were_ listening.

 **Carlisle Cullen's POV**

I smiled with the rest of my family; we were listening to their conversation ever since they came close enough for us to make out their words. Bella seemed like a nice kid and was able to bring out the playful side to both Alice and Edward. The latter being the award winning achievement, actually. He was just so guarded all the time, judging himself for what he was. And now he was hearing a human speak about our deepest secret so freely and without judgment… I hopped she'll make him see the good in him like the rest of us tried time and time again without success.

But this, her knowing about us, put us in a difficult position, not knowing what to expect from her. Even if Edward told them she said she'll keep the secret, I couldn't be at ease until I made sure of it myself. And with her being able to hide her thoughts from my son's ability I was concerned of her intentions… and future; if Volturi found out about a human who knew about vampires, well… And thus my requesting to meet her, though I still wasn't sure on how to approach this situation and the human girl in the middle of it.

I watched as my wife walked elegantly to the front door to open it for our guest. I was certain she exaggerated those hip-swings to tease me knowing it would work and draw my attention only to her. I felt my body hum in appreciation of the view and I had to forcefully stop my mind to spiral in _that_ direction. After all we had guest to greet (and question).

I grinned and promised to myself I'll get back on her for trying to distract me later that night. Silently hoping Edward had enough decency to block those thoughts and Alice was doing her best to ignore the visions that choice brought. There was nothing I could do about Jasper feeling the sexual attraction I felt for his mother, though. Although as often as something like this happened in this house, they were half expecting it anyway and if it weren't the two of us it would've been someone else so no harm done. I really hoped I could reserve the cottage a few miles away for us tonight.

As my teasing wife opened the door we were greet with a wide grin on Alice and a shy but determined one on Isabella, or Bella as she preferred. It took less than a second for her delicious scent to greet us too and we all leaned just slightly closer before we caught ourselves and controlled our thirst. It caught even _me_ off guard and I was the doctor who was daily surrounded with more human blood than not, so that said something.

With a corner of my eye I noticed the rigid form of Jasper while Emmet restrained him just in case with a seemingly casual hand on his shoulder. This all happened so fast I wasn't sure the human noticed as my wife beamed at her and gave her a … I would said warm hug but yeah… Bella immediately responded and hugged her back, though, not minding the cold touch one bit. It was nice to see that.

"Hello, Bella." I stepped forward to greet her myself. "We already met at the hospital but weren't properly introduced; my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." I gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to come inside where Esme led her to the unused kitchen. Where they all stood around the girl. We all did our best not to come across as intimidating (because a coven of vampires ought to be quite frightening to a lone human), though Rosalie gave her one of her iciest scowls while Edward and Alice stood closer to her protectively. But Bella didn't really seemed to mind and took it all in stride as she beamed at everyone and gave a little wave saying "Hi".

"You just met my wife, Esme," I quickly started the introductions, though I got the feeling they weren't really needed, "and you already know Alice and Edward. This is Alice's mate Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie who are also mates."

"Nice to finally meet you all." She nodded to each one I introduced and apparently decided to ignore Rosalie's glares and Jasper's stiff form giving them bright smiles like everyone else. She then turned to me and surprised me with her next words: "I know you'll want to talk to me and I promise I'll answer all the questions I can truthfully." But before I could reply Esme jumped in and diverted the conversation away from planned interrogation that will apparently have to wait.

"So, Bella, we heard a lot about you already." She said giving Edward an amused look. Whatever she thought to him had him huffing and smiling slightly as he mumbled his protest:

"Was not!" A knowing smirk from my wife had him showing his tongue to her faking a pout. I loved seeing my son in such a playful mood and I had Bella's presence in our lives to thank for that, no doubt. She also appeared to notice the exchange since she had a big knowing smile plastered on her face. Just how much she knew about us?

"Yes, maybe he could find his calling in filming commercials." She supplied. "I'm certain he'd be a hit no matter what he was promoting." That caused another round of laughter. I really did like the effect she was having on us all. It was like the sun stepped in our house making us truly shine not only our bodies. Even Rosalie was trying to hide her smirk and Jasper was relaxing more and more as moments went by.

'How's Jasper?' I sent my question to my son who answered me barely loud enough for me to catch his words with my vampire hearing;

"I think Bella's emotions are calming his thirst." He sounded equally surprised as I was with that statement. Was she gifted even as a human? That would explain her blocking out Edward's gift, but her reducing our thirst for her sweet blood would mean another gift altogether. My scientific mind found this human increasingly interesting and urged me to observe her and learn about what makes her so special. I was only slightly ashamed to admit she became my new personal project.

 **Esme Cullen's POV**

As soon as I opened the door and laid my eyes on Bella I felt a connection form between us. It was very similar to what I felt towards my adopted children and it was then I knew I wouldn't be able to consider her as anything less than a family, my youngest daughter. She warmed her way in my heart and will stay there forever, which in my case meant truly an eternity if nothing happened to me.

I haven't even noticed her alluring scent before it suddenly didn't bother me anymore as I accepted it not as a pray to stalk and dry of its blood but a family to be protected and loved. This sort of connections never seized to amaze me; while mate bonds took longer to form completely since they were based on emotions and trust between mates, only having that initial spark that drew the two closer together to give them the chance, family bonds formed based on emotions and realisation of having them for someone. There is no initial push but once a person accepts another they form instantaneously and are sealed for life and nothing could break them.

Apparently I heard so much about Bella I felt connected to the girl and then hearing her joke with my children and being so relaxed and at home with them, bringing their playfulness out in the open so easily, deepened that to the point where as I lied my eyes on her I was already accepting her as my own. And now I won't let her disappear from our lives.

"Really? Are you sure about it?" Edward whispered only for me to hear while we escorted my newly found daughter to the kitchen (maybe I'll have a reason to use it now).

'Yes,' I thought to him, 'she's family. She's my daughter.' I suppose I have six children now, I mused to myself; I couldn't be happier. I was looking forward to get to know her. I also noticed my husband's apparent fascination with her. Apparently we'll have to share. I almost felt like pouting which made me smile all the more. There was just something about this girl that seemed to draw our inner children out to play.

 **Emmet Cullen's POV**

Everyone knew I was the kid of the family. Always has been and hadn't changed much through the decades. You might argue Alice is the chipper one always anxious to do something new and exciting. But that's just it, she is chipper not a kid and she has her reasons. Me, I'm the one wrestling bears, pranking my family and making them laugh at me daily. I don't need Edward's gift to know what they're thinking; I am even bigger kid as a vampire than I was as a human. And I was proud of it.

And now I was meeting a human girl who was doing the exact same thing (save for the bear wrestling). But I wasn't jealous… well maybe just a bit since she got Edward to loosen up. I never managed that… No, I was excited! I found my partner in crime! Oh, the pranks we could pull together… and the best part yet, she knew what we were so I wouldn't have to play human and could go all out. This is going to be so awesome!

I had a goofy grin as the door opened and I finally got to meet her. At school we chose to stay away like from the rest of them, but then Edward just couldn't do that. He had to go and try to solve the puzzle. Well now I was grateful for that. Then I got a whiff of her smell and I found myself leaning closer ready to pounce on her.

Damn it! I won't kill my pranking partner. I scolded myself for my lack of control and swore I'll never think about her as a pray again… well, maybe she'll be my pray if I ever chose to prank her, too… Beside me Jasper went rigid and I casually put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. He paused to collect himself and then answered:

"Yeah, just… feeling all that thirst coming from all around on top of mine… I'm glad we went hunting before this." He whispered back. I was glad too. I haven't even thought about how it'd be for Jasper feeling all this burning thirst. I nodded and gave his shoulder another squeeze sending my happy emotions to him to distract him from the others.

We were all introduced to her and as she met my gaze I gave her a wide grin which she apparently recognised as conspiring since she returned it, her eyes shining at me. Ow yeah, it's going to be a great partnership. We could already understand each other only with eye contact. I heard Edward groan behind her and turned to Jasper as he explained why:

"He's dreading the consequences of your thoughts." I felt him relaxing under my arm slowly. "I think she agrees with your plans…" And that just then made my day.

 **Rosalie Cullen's POV**

I don't like her. At all. Who in their right mind would walk in a house full of vampires knowing full well what they were and smelled like a delicious meal?! She was just asking to get killed. Then again maybe she had a death wish; hanging out with Edward was bound to kill you with boredom sooner or later.

That's also one of the reasons he and I would never work and me and Emmet were so good together. Yes, he was as childish as it gets but he kept things interesting around here. I swear I'd go challenge the Volturi decades ago knowing full well I'd be dead in seconds if he wasn't here pranking the life out of us.

The beast inside me growled at the stupid human while she just smiled at everyone. It was like a flashing sign was hanging above her head saying 'delicious and willing meal, come and get me'. Even if our hunter instincts kicked in while the pray was running, she was just so… _stupid_. I felt like she was doing all the work for us. It was almost as if Emmet was playing one of his pranks on us and I wasn't about to fall for it. She didn't get any points when I saw her exchange a goofy grin with my mate either.

Then I saw her make fun of Edward and I allowed myself to smile just a bit; okay, maybe she is alright… but still stupid, nevertheless. Maybe she just doesn't realise the danger she is actually in right now. Humans are slow sometimes… maybe when she sleeps on it she'll get it and will avoid us like any other _normal_ human being would. And just like that I wasn't interested anymore.

 **Jasper Cullen's POV**

We all knew this'll be the hardest for me; even at school her blood was calling to me to put out the fire in my throat. I had to use all my military training to restrain myself plus I went hunting almost every other day. Today I made sure to drink even more than I usually needed and I still had problems restraining my instincts that wanted to take advantage of the pray in our den.

Feeling the initial thirst of everyone around me certainly didn't help. Then as we were introduced and I met her eyes and big smile I felt as if she was pushing her emotions my way. There was no fear my instincts could feed from, it was calmness (though there was a bit of nervousness there, too), happiness and trust. I felt like my gift was being used on _me_ to calm me down instead of the other way around. The pray that didn't act like it should perplexed the hunter inside me to the point he was no longer urging me to attack the girl.

As my body relaxed slowly so did the restraining hand on my shoulder and I was able to follow what was happening around me once again. I was able to depicter what others were feeling and draw comfort in them not feeling the burn of thirst anymore. Mother was protective and loving towards Bella, Father was certainly interested while Rosalie lost hers along with despise after she came to some conclusion, Emmet was giddy and full of excitement, Edward felt like he was being picked on but didn't really mind this time around and Alice was trying to hold some of her emotions back and focused on happiness and excitement.

And me? I was relieved mostly; I didn't lose myself to the beast and managed to semi-relax in the presence of the human whose blood smelled better than anything I smelt before and return her smile. I was rightfully proud of my achievements.

* * *

 **Okay another chapter done. This one was a bit different, as you probably noticed, and introduced the Cullens from individual POVs. Yes, there was no Edward's POV yet, but that will come in time too. For now let's pretend you were his POV and read other's thoughts about what was going on.  
Hope you liked what I did with it and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also, since I have only a vague idea where I want to go with this story, I invite you to leave suggestions that you think will make this story better/funnier/worth reading and if I decide to use it I'll make sure you get the credit.**

 **Till next time…**


	7. The crazy visions

**Chapter 7: The crazy visions**

…

 _And me? I was relieved, mostly; I didn't lose myself to the beast and managed to semi-relax in the presence of the human whose blood smelled better than anything I smelt before and return her smile. I was rightfully proud of my achievements._

…

 **Alice's POV**

After a fun exchange of jokes and a surprisingly normal conversation with Bella and my family all of us 'kids' emptied the house leaving her with my parents. There was no pretending what followed wasn't a coven leader trying to make the best outcome for his family with a potential threat. Us leaving would provide a chance of a more relaxed conversation without straying to other topics.

So that left me with time to sort my thoughts after I told everyone I'll take some time away from my two vampires that wouldn't let my thoughts or emotions the privacy I currently desired. Leaving all four of them I ran the other way from the house, one I hopped would lead me far enough from everyone so I could focus on what I was suppressing this whole time.

It didn't take long for me to get quite far into the forest almost reaching the Canadian border. I deemed it far enough and found myself a rocky hill on which I settled to sort through everything. It was a subconscious thing that I wanted to be on high grounds, it was a hunter thing, giving me a good view of my surrounding which meant easier spotting of prey or potential danger.

I checked for the later and when I found nothing (and no one) around I let my emotions and thoughts out of the 'shield' I learned to maintain, by concentrating on other thoughts and emotions, with my two snoopy vampires when I wanted to keep something to myself. I normally revealed it to the whole family when I was ready anyway, but sometimes I just needed time to process… and this was one of those occasions.

A few months ago I started getting visions of a new girl in town, Bella, getting closer to our family through Edward. It took some time to piece everything together, but I managed to figure they'd be mates with all the attraction between them. When I came to that conclusion I let my family know about it and watched as Edward got a hopeful gleam in his eyes only for Jasper stopping his following mood drop when he figured he'd have to change her eventually, or as he said, condemn her to being a soulless monster. He doesn't seem to realise he's including all of his family when he is speaking about himself like that.

Then approximately a month ago after the contact with the two was established and my brother saved her from that truck ordeal, those visions disappeared. Instead I got those striking green eyes to look upon every day and ponder. Today I was finally able to place them. And guess who they belonged to…

When I got a vision of Edward going to pick Bella up to take her for school, I got really excited because of all the visions I had about her being my friend in the past months and I wanted to finally meet her. I just had this warm feeling bubbling inside me that got me hyper and demanding to be taken with him. The feeling was only building up as we got closer and closer.

Then I saw her peak at the car from her window and I got giddy almost bursting with excitement. As she took her sweet time to come down I thought I'd soon lose my patience and race in her house to meet her but just then we heard her moving towards the door and Edward got out of his car.

"Mornin'," She said with a smile. "What made you come all the way here at this hour?"

"Well, since we're friends now I thought I'd give you a ride to school." My brother answered even if our plans changed just before we left as father requested to meet her as soon as possible to clear up the whole her knowing what we were situation.

"There isn't much I can say to argue with you on this, is it?" I heard her state and then my brother confirming her conclusion. "Stubborn." she mumbled and then "But gentleman, nevertheless." When he opened the door for her. It was true; he was well raised and never abandoned his ways from his human life. As she sat in the car I was quite disappointed she didn't notice me being too focused on him like she was suspecting him of something. It was for a good reason but that was beside the point.

Edward noticed my thoughts and smiled at me reassuringly if not mischievously from the rear-view mirror. I tried to focus on any premonitions I could get of what would happen next but for some reason I couldn't see anything. I was sort of like when the wolves of the reserve were involved, but different. It was hard to explain, I knew there was something there it was just blackened out so I couldn't see it.

Just then Bella decided to break the silence accusing Edward of being up to something. I'd say she was very perceptive for a human but then again, she never noticed me sitting behind her.

"Bella, have you met my sister?" Edward asked her innocently.

"Which one?" I asked suspiciously and I wondered where this was going.

"Oh, you know… the pretty one."

'Really, Edward?' I thought to him.

"Well that surely narrows it down." She huffed confirming my point. "They're both vampires, remember. That happens to come with naturally unnatural beauty." She crossed her arms and pouted. It was adorable.

"Alright then." He said barely containing his chuckling. "How would you describe them?" there was a moment of silence where she just stared at him.

'Edward, what are you up to? Stop torturing her like this…' I began thinking to him again when I was interrupted by her outburst.

"Wait, you're seriously asking me that?" She asked disbelieving. "I don't know, start with their names, maybe. And surely you noticed some differences in them, they're your sisters!" I was barely containing myself at how she was falling for his obvious trap, though I still had no idea what it was all about. I liked how she seemed outraged that he wouldn't know his own sisters enough to describe them.

"Well then how would you do it?" He asked playing it stupid and she fell for it when she finally got over her outraged shock and answering him like she was talking to a child who just couldn't understand a thing.

"Aright then… um… Rosalie is the tall blond… siren," I was surprised how she managed to describe my sister wit that mythical creature; it was most appropriate. "And Alice is the black haired pixie." I was surprised with her finish. I wasn't sure what to think, but the way she said it it sounded like a real compliment so I decided it was finally time to make myself known.

"Aw, thank you! That's so sweet." She yelped and jumped in her seat making me and my brother laugh at her. It was just so exciting hearing her heartbeat quicken. I should do this more often…

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked indignantly. "How long have you been back there, anyway?"

"The whole time, actually." I admitted still chuckling at her as her racing heart began to calm down.

"I knew you were up to something." She accused Edward.

"I still got you though." He replied not bothered a bit by what she said. And I still wasn't sure what was the whole point in that exchange but it got me noticed by her so I wasn't about to complain.

"You can't say you were really imaginative either, big brother." I said out loud thinking of many smoother ways he could have gotten to notice me (if that was actually his goal). My words seamed to make her look back at me again and I felt like this would be the best time to formally introduce myself so I extended my hand to her and said:

"Hello, Bella. I heard so much about you." She took my hand without hesitation and smiled at me while meeting my eyes with her forest green. They were _those_ eyes! The ones stuck in my head for all this time and they belonged to Bella!

I didn't understand why my visions changed so much only to show me the same thing; Bella being a part of our family. And why they became so vague… it was just her eyes I saw, but before I had many visions of moments with my family. It was all so confusing. Something must've changed but I had no idea what.

Of course at that time I quickly buried my thoughts behind my 'shield' and focused on the present which was much less confusing and it was really fun talking to her. I didn't doubt we'd get along, there was just that connection that clicked into place.

Then she noticed we weren't actually driving to school and I felt her warm hand slip away from mine and felt the sudden loss.

"Um… Edward?" She started carefully.

"Hm?" He turned to her. He was playing it innocent again.

"Where are we going?" Her voice got higher than before and I noted her quickened heartbeat which did strange things to my hunter; it wasn't bloodlust exactly, I felt or the need to chase her like a pray, but a strong urge to keep that heart beating faster so I could listen to its hypnotising rhythm and smell her fresh scent as her blood pumped through her veins.

"Alice, where are we going?" She demanded after Edward refused to answer her and I indulged my urges.

"Well…" I started with a wide smile letting my hunter shine through. "You'll just have to wait and see." I fixed her with my gaze sending him towards her so I could drink on that feeling it got me. I more felt than saw her body react to it and she returned my smile those eyes never leaving mine as I drew them deeper into mine. All my senses were bathed with her excitement and a bit of fear pumping her adrenaline and I felt like I was losing myself in the best drug I could possibly find.

"Damn Bella, you smell so good right now." I purred while leaning forward to my drug. Then I realised just what I was doing and I flinched back, getting my hunter under control regretting it a bit as the intoxicating feeling was slowly seeping away. "Sorry." I apologised to her; this must've really scared her. "Wasn't ready for that one." I was embarrassed I lost control like that.

"No, no it's fine. I understand. I'm the one smelling too good to resist here." She quickly protested and I knew what she was trying to do so I forced my body to relax again and both, Edward and me, muttered:

"You have no idea." Except while Edward was grinding his teeth trying to control his thirst, I was sighting wistfully. I felt like I just got hooked up on a powerful and lethal drug, but found myself not wanting to get rid of the addiction.

It was stupid I was arguing with myself; I shouldn't be acting like this, I had more control than that… at least I should've had… This was a mess; there was just so many different things I felt at the moment I spent the rest of the day trying to sort through it but in the end I didn't really get anywhere so I headed back home, catching myself a deer on the way and carefully removing all thoughts and emotions that were plaguing me before I came closer to our home. My reaction to Bella still left as a mystery as well as the vision of her forest green eyes. Little did I know I'll get more of them now…

* * *

 **Alright, so I thought this would start as a shorter Alice's POV again and then continue as Bella and Carlisle talking, but I started retelling the drive to the Cullen manor from Alice's perspective and it got long enough to be a special Alice chappie :D**


	8. The interrogation

**Chapter 8: The interrogation**

…

 _It was stupid I was arguing with myself; I shouldn't be acting like this, I had more control than that… at least I should've had… This was a mess; there was just so many different things I felt at the moment I spent the rest of the day trying to sort through it but in the end I didn't really get anywhere so I headed back home, catching myself a deer on the way and carefully removing all thoughts and emotions that were plaguing me before I came closer to our home. My reaction to Bella still left as a mystery as well as the vision of her forest green eyes._ _Little did I know I'll get more of them now…_

…

I knew Carlisle will want to talk and when we talked he'd expect me to be serious like the situation we were in so I vented with the rest of the Cullens and did my best to relax with my jokes. It was something I did when I was nervous or anxious or… well whatever I've been feeling since I got trapped in this world. That's why I've been cheeky all the time; it's how I cope when I can't cope, if that makes sense.

And then the time of truth came and I found myself fidgeting as I was left with only Esme and Carlisle slowly sipping a glass of water while the silence fell. It was nearing the awkward stage quite rapidly as the coven leader stared at me intently like trying to solve the puzzle just by looking at me and I felt the urge to joke again and all the lines I came up with were too dark to lighten up this one.

I felt the pressure building in the room reminding me how serious this really was in this world. Well damn. I really hoped I didn't screw this over.

"Come," He suddenly broke the silence making me jump a bit, "let's talk in my office." Oh, _God_ did I want to tell him that's how characters die in almost every horror movie I ever saw; following someone/something much more powerful if not unstoppably so than them into a secluded place where they can have their way with you. Ugh, nasty business. Surprisingly I managed to hold my tongue and follow the vampire upstairs. But damn I was itching…

And you know what they say… if it itches, scratch it!

As we got there he offered me a seat which I carefully accepted as he leaned back in his a pen and an opened notebook already in his hands. I knew (theoretically) I had nothing to fear; they didn't drink human blood, they valued human life and Carlisle just isn't the type to go around reaping throats out. I knew all of this, but still my senses were screaming at me he was a predator, and I his pray.

"Huh, this sure will be interesting…" I couldn't help but blurt out, hitting myself mentally. I wasn't sure how to act anymore and _that_ scared me. I was an actor and knew how to respond to most random situations always managing to keep myself from covering under pressure and being without that defence, knowing that I couldn't stop any of them even if I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I felt powerless. I've been feeling powerless since I figured it wasn't a dream. I felt powerless no matter what I did and I _hated_ it!

"So, Bella, what all do you know about vampires? Or specifically _us_?" He got straight to the point.

"Well…" I fidgeted. "Basics I suppose." I tried to gather my thoughts. He prompted me to go on.

"You're not like cliché vampires," I decided to start with that. "You're not afraid of a cross, you can walk into a holy ground, garlic doesn't harm you either, though you don't eat human food anyway, silver bullets are bullshit (even for werewolves), and stake through the heart just as much since it couldn't even break you skin. Your skin shines like diamonds on the sun and doesn't burn on it, but if you want to finish one of you permanently you burn every last piece…" I trailed of at that, thinking about more facts I knew.

"You don't have fangs, just really sharp teeth and a lot of power behind you bite as well as the rest of you, you're super-fast too and you're essentially immortal unless you're killed. If you don't kill a human you drink from, or simply bite, they turn in about three days of agonizing pain. When that happens they're called 'newborns' and are a lot stronger because of all the human blood still flowing through their bodies. They're also very thirsty and have trouble controlling themselves. Eventually though they return to the 'normal vampire state' and then slowly climb up with years of experience and blood. And since being a vampire enhances everything you were as a human, some of you have gifts like Alice, Edward and Jasper." I thought more about what other facts I knew before I just shrugged, "I probably know a thing or two more but I think this is basically it." And I haven't even started on _them_! But I wasn't sure it was the best idea to reveal I knew about their pasts too much.

"Oh, I almost forgot… usually vampires drink human blood and have red eyes for it while you call yourselves vegetarians and drink only from animals thus the golden eyes." I lost myself in though and murmured without realising I did so out loud: "Ironic isn't it? Vegetarians drinking blood from animals, _ha_." I amused myself forgetting my company for a while since I launched at listing the facts. And there it was, I finally scratched it!

"I have to admit your knowledge is quite vast for a human, who shouldn't know anything at all, but I have to ask; how do you know about us?" Carlisle's vice shocked me back to the present.

"Yes, something happened and now I know, but I'm sorry, I really can't tell you what that was, but I can promise your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell mine." I replied quickly. I couldn't go around telling people I was Kristen Stewart, an actress from another world where all this is but fiction. Besides I just remembered about a certain law involving humans who knew about vampires; be turned or be killed. Wasn't much of a choice really, but I loved being human thank you very much.

"Your secret?" He was confused thinking back if I mentioned any secret of mine while listing off theirs.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have the Volturi on my back if I don't have to." The name of vampire rulers seamed to enlighten him of my thoughts and I looked around his study and quickly spotted the portrait of Carlisle with the three ruling vampires on the wall. "You knew them well I presume?" I asked gesturing towards it.

"A long time ago." He got a faraway look on his face and I could almost imagine what he was remembering. The good old times, huh? He then focused back on me.

"Have you met them?"

"No. And I have my humanity to prove it."

"Any other vampires?"

"Not personally."

"So you learned of us through an acquaintance?"

"I suppose you could call it that." I said thinking of Stephenie Meyer; she's more like a Creator really but those were just details. Then I got a silly look on my face; I was friends with The Creator of this world… that's like God to ours. It cracked me up. Then what was I? A fallen angel? Huh, maybe I _was_ going crazy thinking the shit like that, but still…

"What?" He asked as he saw my smile.

"Nothing, just thinking of some Biblical comparisons…" I admitted and watched him get a grim look on his face, a little of his hope shining through his eyes dying away. "And not in a way Edward would" I corrected him before he got the wrong idea. "I for one believe you still have your souls. Just look at your wife; how could a soulless monster be so loving and accepting? How could a soulless monster pursue their passions in medicine healing the sick?" I pointed at him. "How could a soulless creature play the piano with such emotion as Edward? Or be emphatic like Jasper? Or strive to make his family smile every day like Emmet? Or want to create life so much she'd trade her eternal live in a blink of an eye if she could?" I chuckled, then, my eyes brightening at the thought. "Or be as adorable as Alice?" The two of us really did click together.

"That's… some pretty good points." Carlisle admitted. "Do you mind if I use this memory the next time Edwards reverts to self-loathing? I hate seeing him like that."

"Sure, by all means!" I agreed immediately. Whatever to show that handsome idiot he shouldn't hate himself for what he is. "You can also add one of me calling him an idiot for thinking he's a monster."

"Thank you." He said honestly. He put away his journal and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. Sighting he looked back at me. "So you know about the law about humans knowing we exist." It wasn't a question but I answered, nevertheless. I found myself relaxing as the conversation moved forward and wasn't preoccupied holding my tongue back.

"Yes. If a human learns about your existence they should be turned or killed. Well there's still hiding or facing off the Volturi, but like I said, I'd rather avoid involving them. And also have no wish spreading around that vampires exist."

"I have no wish to involve them either." He confessed. "So what do you propose?"

"I suppose the easiest way would be to turn me," I said after thinking about it. "But I'm rather found of my humanity." Mostly because I was still hoping of returning home but also I'd miss so many normal stuff… the adrenaline pumping in your veins as you face situations like bungie-jumping that would leave vampires cold and unbothered. I suppose I wanted to live through those moments before I thought of being frozen for eternity. I confessed this to Carlisle (not the part about going back) and he understood me completely, saying he wouldn't change me against my will but he wouldn't kill me either. So in the end we came to the solution of just waiting a bit more while they'll help me live through those experiences.

I didn't know what to say; they were ready to take me in and spoil me by taking me to wherever I wanted and pay for it too.

"Bella, my waif already thinks of you as her daughter. You're a part of our family, now. That is if you want to, of course." I didn't know what to say. Charlie and Renee could never be my parents here, but with Cullens I really felt connected. Maybe not yet like I did at home with my real family, but I did care for them. I didn't know if it was Bella or if it was just me or something of both but I liked the feeling of acceptance and wasn't about to throw it away just like that.

My eyes teared up and I hugged Carlisle without thinking while holding them back, they were tears of both pain and joy but I wasn't going to let them fall. A content smile spread on my face as the surprised vampire hugged me back in his cold arms soothing my heated body from the tears that never fell.

"Thank you." I managed to say before squeezing him even tighter.

* * *

 **So how'd you like that little interaction and confessions? I know it might seem weird them accepting her so quickly to their family but once Mother Cullen decides to adopt someone there better not be anyone or anything on her way. And besides they've been hearing from Alice for months now that a new family member was coming. There might not be everything milk and honey but that'd be boring ;)**

 **Hope I did well, let me know what you think. And please if you're posting a review as a guest leave me your name so I can reply or I cannot answer your questions or comment on your comments ;)**


	9. LaPush

**I'm sorry this week was a bit hectic so I wasn't able to write a single word of this story. Now, in return, you get 2 chapter's worth in one day/chapter so I suppose you have nothing to complain about ;)**

 **If you find something to criticise, nevertheless, let me know in your reviews. Do that even if you've got something nice to say… ESPECIALLY if you've got something nice to say! ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: LaPush**

…

 _My eyes teared up and I hugged Carlisle without thinking while holding them back, they were tears of both pain and joy but I wasn't going to let them fall. A content smile spread on my face as the surprised vampire hugged me back in his cold arms soothing my heated body from the tears that never fell._

" _Thank you." I managed to say before squeezing him even tighter._

…

We talked the rest of that day; Carlisle told me a bit about his past and let me tell you it's very different when you hear it from a real person than reading it in a book/script or acting for the movie or seeing one for that matter. Then everyone slowly returned to the house assuming we finished with the interrogation and Edward took me home where I promptly went to sleep. It might not have seemed that way but meeting the whole Cullen family was quite exhausting and my brains were desperate for a goodnight's sleep.

Of course that was too much to ask… I half expected Edward to show up in my room like he did with Bella and I dreaded it not because it was creepy – we're talking about vampires here, same rules don't apply, but because I wouldn't be able to _speak_ ; I did just spent the entire day talking and talking and my brain felt like a useless mush. But alas he did not visit me (yet) or any of his family for that matter. Instead my brains worked themselves over the edge of sanity and graced me with small glimpses of their pasts like _I_ was the one living it. Talking about exhausting… and crazy masochistically sadistic (or sadistically masochistic if you prefer) brains! Uf…

First I was assaulted with images of what Carlisle told me about himself; glimpses of him with the Volturi and working as a doctor. Then it all took a turn and I witnessed what must've been a bit of his human life; He had a strict father who dedicated his life to 'ridding the world of evil' which entailed hunting witches, werewolves and vampires, but mostly killing innocent humans in the process. Carlisle felt much remorse for the killings and when his father was too old to lead the raids he took them over but actually worked his ass off to find the real monsters instead of listening and acting on pure rumours like his father.

Then I was suddenly lying on a bed in a strange and old hospital with many other patients all around me. I was confused at first because it all changed so quickly but when I saw Carlisle walk past my bed I came to the conclusion I was Edward at the moment, dying of Spanish influenza epidemic.

Next I was running around the field on a sunny day and playing 'hide and seek' with my friends. We ran far from our homes and jumped over the small creek to continue our chasing into the forest. I was very confused with this one until I heard one of my friends call me by my name; Esme. How strange… she was a very happy and lively child for sure.

Right after I heard the name it all changed again; now I was signing myself up for the army turning on my best charm so they wouldn't stop me because of my age. This is what I wanted to do; I felt the promise of battle call to me, the promise to make a difference to my country. I felt it my calling to become a part of Confederate army and do my part in ensuring the future to be brighter. Even if I wasn't yet 17 it would kill me to wait any longer to fulfil my calling… I must be Jasper now. This was confirmed not a moment later when I wrote down his name at the base of some military contract.

The scene changed again an I thought I was still Jasper for a moment, because I was laughing with other guys and played cards and drinking something strong that burned my throat in a pleasant way; wasn't it a sort of ritual for soldiers to say goodbye like this before going to war? But I was proven wrong when a gorgeous woman came to me, sat on my lap and purred into my ear: "Emmett, honey, you left me yesterday without saying goodbye…" She trailed off while nibbling on my earlobe causing our company to emit quite a few wolf whistles.

And the scene changed again as I was picking up my groceries from the floor while three local boys taunted me and called me a freak and a witch. I felt my eyes well up with tears of sadness, shame and anger as I hugged the groceries closer to me and run away to my home. I learned a long time ago it was best to not respond to the people in my town when they directed their razor sharp tongues on me. "Mary Alice! What have you done to the groceries this time?" Came a screeching voice of my stepmother.

Before I could process what I've just saw I was standing in front of a very handsome young man dressed in fine robes showing his high status and holding a bouquet of flowers for me as he announced his intentions of courting me. I felt flattered that he chose me of all people and accepted the flowers with grace while my father smiled proudly at me. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, it is an honour." The most eligible bachelor in town said. I can't remember if I dreamt anything after that to which I was grateful.

Next day I woke up early despite my confusing dreams and got ready to spend my day at the La Push beach. I decided not to dwell on what I saw and wrote it all off as a fluke caused by what Carlisle told me yesterday plus what I knew about all of them from reading the books and talking to Stephenie Meyer. The sun really did show itself today and I was looking forward to the relaxing day in front of me. I drove my truck to Mike's store where we all agreed to meet after a healthy breakfast and packing my backpack.

It was just after ten when I pulled in front of it and greeted the gathered crowd of Bella's friends. Mike seamed especially excited to see me, though Eric didn't lack in his enthusiasm either. One glance in Jessica's direction told me she picked up on the brightened smile I was receiving from Mike, her date to the ball, and figured it'd be safer if I sat with Eric. He looked like he wanted to talk to me and I didn't have to guess much to figure what about.

"So have you decided on the dress yet?"

"Sorry, Eric. I haven't had the time to go looking yet."

"Oh." I saw his face fall in disappointment so I continued with the first thought that popped into my mind. And almost before I opened my mouth I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"But I was thinking I'd go looking tomorrow. I'll ask Alice for help, she's sort of like a fashion maniac." I pulled my phone out while speaking and read the message I got. I give you one chance to guess who texted me…

Alright, ready to see if you got it?

I smiled with mirth as I read through it. I mean who else…

 _Of course I'll go shopping with you! Pick you up at seven; it'll be a long day. Oh and wear something simple so I won't have to wait too long before you change out of it._

I was about to reply when I got another one:

 _You're welcome and absolutely right; I love dictating people's fashion sense!_

And another one:

 _And no, there's no point in waiting for your message before replying. Allow me to abuse my future-seeing powers on you while I can. And no I won't apologise for it._

I wasn't even sure if I wanted to reply this time. She was just so hyper… I was starting to see what Bella was dreading so much in the books. But a small detail caught my attention and I decided to address it. Of course I didn't have to write a single word…

 _It's kind of complicated. I'll tell you tomorrow. Now focus on your ball date._

I sighted and looked up to meet the curious eyes of Eric.

"So who was texting you so much right now?" I wasn't sure but I thought I detected a bit of jealousy in his voice. _Boys_ …

"Alice," I replied honestly, "she just agreed on our shopping trip."

"I thought you said you'll ask her?" He asked confused.

"I did… I meant to say I'll ask her _again_. I guess I won't have to…" I twisted my words from before a bit to get rid of any suspicion.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about it." He commented in what he hoped to be offhanded manner. It wasn't really.

"Well I'm slightly scared of it to be honest… she's… when you put her in a cloth store she's like the Devil in Hell; she rules over it." I tried to explain her change the best I could. I think I did a pretty good job when I was met with a stunned silence and then the whole car laughing.

"So what colour do you suggest?" I asked him so he would feel included. I knew it'd be up to Alice in the end… He gave me a serious onceover in thought before answering. I think any girl would appreciate his care with his answer; like it really mattered to him.

"I think blue would bring out your eyes really nicely…" He finally answered a bit shyly and scratched the back of his neck. In return I gave him a big smile. That was just so sweet of him. He was really making an effort.

"Thanks, Eric. I'll bring the message to the shopping devil and we'll see what she'll put me in." I promised just as we pulled in on the beach.

Once we all got out we followed Mike who led us to a fireplace that has obviously been used many times before and as we made ourselves comfortable around it some of the boys went to gather the wood to light the fire with. We made some small talk and soon blue fire was burning in front of us. I was told it was because of the salt in the drift wood or something like that. We all agreed it was beautiful.

Soon some of us decided it was warm enough to squeeze into neoprene and go swimming, though it was still too cold to do so in just swimming suits. Those of us who decided to do that, yes I was one of them; I meant what I said to Carlisle, divided on males and females and we each went behind a separate car to change our clothes. I was grateful I already had my bikini on so I just stripped quickly and pulled on my neoprene. I had to really put an effort to find it in Bella's closet and was grateful it fit me.

I had a great time even if the water was _really_ cold. I don't think I could've gone in without the tight neoprene warming up my body. Someone even brought a boll which we passed around splashing the next person if they failed to catch it above water. Then we played war on each other's backs; I was teamed up with Tylor against Mike and Jessica. We laughed at the boys who did the most of the battling while the two of us mostly chatted and helped each other keep our balance on the unsteady shoulders. From time to time one of the boys managed to get an upper hand on the other which resulted in one of us getting underwater while the other pair laughed at us.

After a few hours we got hungry (and the water became a bit too cold) and we joined the rest of the group at the fire to warm up and the boys started on lunch. I was really having fun; the genuine kind of fun that I hadn't had since I was dragged into this world. I was playing around and wasn't snapping cheeky remarks at anyone. Like with the Cullens I was just making jokes. That's not to say everyone thought they were funny, but my intent wasn't to push them away. It felt like I was starting to enjoy my predicament and I wasn't sure how to feel about that but since I was feeling better than before, when I was quite morbid if I say so myself, and that had to be a good thing, right?

At the same time I felt like I was lying to myself; this world might look real but I often (too often) felt like I was deluded and it was all happening in my mind. I was probably at a mental hospital at the moment rocking in my bed pretending I was somewhere else. If that was the truth, did I even want to go back to that world? I mean… there had to be a reason I went coo-coo, right? That means this imagination is a lot better than the reality so did I really want to go back or should I just let go and see where this leads me?

Then again if this is only in my head and something happens to me… wouldn't _that_ be only in my head too? I felt this thought give me courage to do things I never would in the real world. I felt like I wanted to explore everything! I felt unstoppable. And it gave me a rush of power I was lacking since I realised I couldn't just wake up where I fell asleep that day… I dared to do reckless things. No, I craved the challenge of a dare.

Immediately I remembered how I felt yesterday when I was looking in Alice's eyes and realised where I could get that; I saw the challenging look she was giving me with that dark spark that sent a thrill of danger and excitement through my body. I knew what she was and I knew what she could do. Heck, I knew she was deeply inhaling my scent before she stopped herself and I felt disappointment when she pulled back and leashed the beast inside her. I wanted to see what would happen when she let go.

In any normal circumstances; if I was in my reality or even if I was completely sane to be honest, I would've run the other was from real vampires. No matter how romantically they were depicted in modern world, they were still the rightful predators and we, humans, were their unsuspecting pray. The reasonable part of my brain, that one that cared for my survival even in imaginary worlds… well maybe I should call it instinct, but that spot is reserved for the pull I felt towards those dark eyes I saw in the car, so yeah… the reasonable part of my brain would've make sure I stayed clear of the danger even if they claimed to be _vegetarian_.

I cracked a smile at that; the irony never ceased to amuse me.

Precaution would've been the first on my mind. Even if you're dealing with tamed pets you always reserve a tiny bit of precaution; they aren't toys after all and can still click and bite you or something. But I was completely throwing myself at vampires and actually felt the need to provoke that leashed beast inside them. Was I stupid? No. I was simply going crazy from being torn away from my world and dumped here. My growing insanity came as a blessing that set me free from this cage.

I was thrown out of my musings when Jessica leaned towards me and whispered:

"Look at those hoties!" I heard the appreciation in her voice and when I followed her gaze I saw why; a group of very nicely built and tanned boys was purposefully moving towards the cliffs quite a bit further along the beach. They weren't so far away yet and I managed to see they all had a tribal tattoo in their shoulder; those must be the current wolf pack of the reserve… at that a realisation dawned on me; there weren't just vampires in this world, but werewolves too!

And as the faith would have it a group of three future shifters was making their way towards our campfire. Of course they were just puppies for now, but once they began to shift they'll grow just as much as the ones who were going cliff-jumping right now. Not to mention they'll be turning into wolves regularly. For some reason the idea of really _seeing_ someone turn into a wolf was _far_ stranger to me than having a vampire looking with those hungry eyes even if the reverse should be the case.

"Hi, Bells!" A copy of Taylor with longer hair greeted me. Oh, right… its Jacob here. Jacob Black sat down on the other side of me and flashed one of his wide smiles. "We heard some kids came here and we came to say hi."

"Oooh…" I dragged out "so if we" I made a circling motion including all of our group in it "are _kids_ , then what are _you_?" I pointed at him. After all he _was_ two years younger than Bella and a few more than me. Who was he calling a kid?

"Woah there," he lifted his hands in surrender, "it wasn't meant as an insult, I was just repeating the words I heard." He defended himself.

"Right, so I guess you won't mind if I call you a _puppy_?" I think _wolf pup_ would be too conspicuous, but that _was_ how some of the cast joked about the shifters… so this is me repeating the words too. He cocked his head to the side in a perfect imitation of how he was just described.

"Why would you call me that?" He asked in puzzlement.

"That's for me to know and you to find out… eventually." I replied with a grin and a wink which he returned subconsciously as his friends found a spot to sit in around the fire. I had to admit they had the perfect timing as the food was ready and we all dug in.

I received some pointed looks from Jessica promising a questioning later and some jealous ones from Mike and Eric as I made small talk with Jacob. He told me he builds cars now and that he was the one who fixed my truck, which I thanked him for and asked if I could see what he's working on now. Of course he agreed and we exchanged numbers so I could contact him from my phone instead of Charlie's and he could do the same. He also talked about his father and his two older sisters, Rachel and Rebeca, reminding me Bella played with them as a kid.

After we were all stuffed full he introduced me to his two best friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. They were both fun and easy-going and we got along really well. Who would've thought I'd get phone numbers of three wolf pups in one go with promises of meeting again soon. It was still weird knowing they will soon shift into wolves but as I talked and joked with them I managed to look past that, forgetting it in our heated debate and then remembering again when they said or done something that reminded me of a dog. It was the final wakeup call when they decided to share their tribe legends with us… they really were werewolves.

They all laughed the legends off and turned the conversation on other more important things like school and parties. Mike jumped at the chance at organising another trip similar to this one and joining forces with the reservation kids. From what I could make out it'll be after the school's over so we can 'properly' celebrate summer.

"So what's up with you and that reserve kid?" Jessica asked while boys talked among each other about who knows what.

"You mean Jacob?" I wanted to confirm. I got a serious nod from her. "When I was little I used to play with his sisters a lot when my dad visited his. I guess you could say he's a family friend."

"Oh. I thought you two had a history or something." She sounded disappointed until her eyes brightened and she asked, "did you?"

"No, sorry. No romance there; past or other ways." I confirmed her fears and her shoulders slumped. Why was she so intent on finding my past romances, again?

"I bet that's not how _he_ sees it." Cut in Lauren with a snobbish voice that just rubbed me the wrong way. "I'm afraid he'll have to compete with Edward Cullen, though. That's where you were yesterday, right?"

"What of the Cullens?" Asked Jacob, his attention suddenly shifting back to us.

"Lauren, here, is a bit jealous I talked to them and se drew the conclusion I'm dating Edward now." I elaborated for his sake.

"That's putting it lightly; you skipped school with him yesterday." She wouldn't back down. "You move quick Bella, already let him in your pants. Aren't you afraid he'll lose interest now?"

There was a moment of quiet as all eyes fell an me. Then I laughed, I couldn't help myself. I almost fell from laughing before I got myself under control and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Oh, Lauren… I really feel sorry for you. I can finally understand why you're such a bitch all the time if those are the experiences you have with relationships." I said with a pitying tone and watched as she shot me a look that could melt through iron. Wow, did I just hit a nerve? "You _do_ , don't you?" I said amazed. I was just about to apologise for bringing it up when she stood up and tossed her cup of tea at me over the fire.

"Shut up, you whore! You don't know me!" And she stormed away. I was shocked and before I even wiped the tea from my face she was gone. Well that was… something. There was a moment of silence when no one moved and then I turned to Mike who was looking at me with wide eyes and said:

"You should probably go after her. It'll be dark soon and she needs a ride home." He nodded his head with some reluctance and ran in the direction she disappeared. That caused the rest of them to stir and start cleaning the mess we made. It really was time to go home soon.

"So are you really dating Edward Cullen, now?" Asked Jessica when conversations stared again around us.

"No, Jess. We're just friends."

"So you weren't with him yesterday? You know his whole family was absent the whole day and it wasn't even sunny, so they didn't go camping."

"I know I was with the whole family." I admitted and saw Jacob look at me with curiosity again.

"You went to the Cullens? What are they like?" He asked before Jessica could.

"Well they were really nice to me and they invited me to go camping with them." That was what we agreed with Carlisle the excuse should be when I go missing for a day or two in my pursuit of excitement.

"You'll go camping with them?" Jessica asked in shock while Jacob got a thoughtful look on his face. "How did that happen? The last time I checked Edward didn't even look at you."

"I don't know" I shrugged. "I talked to him, thanked him for pushing me away from that car and we figured we could be friends…"

"But they never talk to anyone." Jessica persisted. "They always keep to themselves. How did you get to go to their house _and_ get to go camping with them?"

"I don't know Jess." I sighted.

I really didn't know what to tell her; that they're really cool people, but are keeping to themselves because they're having trouble controlling their thirst around all the yummy humans or that they stay away so no one gets attached when they leave or, worse, discover their secret and they have to take their life away. That that rule doesn't apply to me because I already know what they are and maybe even that I know all of that because I came from another universe… Yeah, not gonna happen. I'd hate to say 'Hello madhouse; it appears I shall be your new resident for indefinitely.' Screw that shit.

"Lucky." I heard her murmur to herself.

"My dad warned me to stay away from them." Said Jacob. "But he's been saying some weird stuff lately so I guess that's just another one of those. I stopped listening to him a while back."

"How come?" I asked him deciding to ignore the wistfulness in Jessica's voice.

"He keeps shoving those legends down my throat; it's like he believes them… anyway we should be going too." He said and stood up. "Give me a call when you have some time, alright?"

"Sure, pup. See you soon." I said and waved at him and his friends as they left.

* * *

 **Alright so that's it for now. Let me know how I did; did you miss something, was there too little beach action, did you think something was wrong with it… or did you enjoy it and are looking forward to the next one? :)**

 **Update 21.6.2016: _Roselia Rose_ kindly pointed out that Bella goes to prom with Eric not Tyler like I kept writing in this chapter. Sorry about that - it's fixed now :3**


	10. Concerned Parents Don't Know What They'r

**Chapter 10: Concerned Parents Don't Know What They're Getting Into**

…

" _He keeps shoving those legends down my throat; it's like he believes them… anyway we should be going too." He said and stood up. "Give me a call when you have some time, alright?"_

" _Sure, pup. See you soon." I said and waved at him and his friends as they left._

…

It appeared that was the end of our fun at the beach for we left not an hour later after we cleaned everything up after ourselves. Jessica didn't stop her questioning about the Cullens and Jacob for the whole ride and I could tell everyone else was getting tired of hearing me answer her questions as curtly as I possibly could; there was no reason for me to sing out the information she had no business in. besides it was quite entertaining how she struggled to shape her questions to get the desired answers only for me to find a way around it.

Then when I _finally_ got 'home' and went through my evening routine I felt like I was missing out on something the whole day; compared to yesterday this was really boring and that didn't sit well with me. At all. Is this how junkies feel when they don't get hooked up on their drug? Because it certainly felt like I was run over by a truck, heavily loaded with _disappointment_ … and _yearning_ …

I jumped in my bed and threw the covers over me hoping that sleep will bring me some peace, but as faith would have it that was too much to ask for apparently. I tossed and turned and tossed again then sighed before turning again… I hope you get the point because I'd hate to bore you with my sleeping problems that night.

And then I felt like God (or maybe Stephanie come to think of it) sent me a gift. It was literally knocking on my window. No, really. I stilled in my bed and I listened to hear that sound again as my body filled with anticipation of what I suspected was coming.

Slowly, as if not to make it disappear, I got out from under the covers and moved towards the window, squinting my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating like a water-deprived tortured soul in a scorching desert. I felt like a light was shining in the darkness, like a hand of hope reached for me in the sea of despair; there, at the last rays of the setting sun, sat a gently glimmering figure with a devilish smile. My salvation.

"Are you going to invite me in or should I just come through the glass and hope we don't wake up your dad in the process?" I grinned back and opened the damn thing.

"No, as much as that would entertain me, I suppose it'd bring more problems than joy." I agreed. I felt like I scored Jackpot. A _vampire_ was in my house. And not just any vampire… I was graced with the presence of _the_ vampire of mischief and pranks in the Cullen clan. Yes, that's right; _Emmet_ was here!

"So how was your trip, Bella?" He asked while making himself comfortable on my bed. I groaned loudly. I was already having a better time and he just walked in. How fucked up was _that_? "That bad, huh?"

"Please tell me you have something good for me. I think I'm dying of boredom; it was just so _ordinary_ and _plain_." I whined at him like a little kid who wants a lollipop. The thing was… I was whining to _another_ kid, not an adult.

"Well Bella-Bear, you came to the right place." He said, ignoring the fact he came to me. "Dr. Emmet will make you feel better soon."

"I already feel better…" I admitted under my breath, but of course he heard that.

"Aww…" He whined. "I was hoping for at least _a bit_ of challenge. Don't be so _easy_ Bella, it is _unbecoming_."

"Careful now, you don't want to use those big words," I warned him, "it might make you look like an _adult_." The look of pure terror crossed his face and I couldn't help myself anymore, I fell down laughing and was soon joined by him.

Then in an instant his laughter stopped and his hand was covering my mouth. I froze with wide eyes. What was this all about? I waited patiently as we both sat on the floor unmoving waiting for something apparently.

Alright I lied, we didn't wait _patiently_ ; I turned my head to him with a raised brow demanding explanation. Which came from an unexpected source.

"Bells, are you alright?" I found myself in my bed, neatly covered with a blanket and Emmet was nowhere to be found as the door creaked open. "I heard laughing…"

Oops, I guess we woke him up anyway…

"Oh yeah, dad, I just got a funny text." I said lifting my phone for emphasise. There was a pause as if he was deciding if he believes me or not. Then he let go of the breath he was apparently holding.

"Alright, Bells… you know you can always talk to me, right?" He added sounding a bit awkward but concerned. Well, shit. Since when does Charlie _hover_? I distinctly remember reading one of the first lines in the movie and the line clearly stated that the best thing about him is that he doesn't hover. Something was telling me that was about to change… he had this look on his face like he was preparing for a Talk (not the Talk, he'd be more embarrassed if that was the case, but the talk with his detached 'daughter'… meaning _me_!) Holly shit! _Now_?! Red flag, red flag! Intervention!

"Yeah, dad, I know." I tried to convey as much awkwardness in my voice and body language as possible. "Huh… maybe, huh, umm… some other day?" I saw his brains processing what he saw and increased his awkwardness tenfold.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, huh, alright…" Mission confusion complete. Again an uncomfortable silence before he moved again. "Alright, Bells… good night…"

"…Night…" I watched as the doors closed. Aaaaaaand… we're back in the game! I let out a breath of relief and leaned back on the bed.

"That was close." I heard Emmet's voice from the other side of the bed.

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"So what's up with awkwardness?"

"That's the easiest way to get rid of him."

"But he sounded worried…"

"Yeah, he is… but I can't exactly tell him my brains are preoccupied with vampires, can I?" Not to mention who I really am…

"Uh, right… so he doesn't know?"

"Of course not! Can you imagine a cop knowing about supernatural beings? That'd make him paranoid, he'd see the work of 'creatures' in every crime scene."

"Creatures?" He sounded affronted.

"You know what I mean; it's not like I can tell him about vampires and leave out the werewolves, shifters, witches and whatever else is out there… so creatures for short."

"So you know…"

"About the reservation boys tuning into giant wolfs? Yeah, met three 'possibly' future ones today as well…"

"Damn, is there anything you don't know?"

"I'm sure there's lots I don't know yet. Anyway, back to you losing your immatureness."

"Right, that's a way more pressing issue." He agreed with a serious nod and I couldn't be sure if he was being serious or not.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I challenged him and smiled as I imagined what he'll come up with. Slowly an evil spark was lit in his eyes and I couldn't but pray I wasn't the target.

"Bella-bear!" He exclaimed and I flinched just a little. Oh, Stephanie, here it comes… (Yes, I decided to keep up with my analogy… deal with it!) "Would you be my accomplice?" he asked with that evil spark and a wicked smile. YES! Home free! Thanks Steph! That… could've gone _way_ south. I breathed a sigh of relief and played it cool.

"Yeah! I'm sure you can use the human somehow…" I was rewarded with a quiet but genuine 'whoop' as he leaned closer.

"Alright here's the plan…"

…

I was surprised… it was a really good one, actually.

…

 **Charlie Swan's POV**

I know I heard laughing. Loud _male_ laughing along with my Bella's. I don't know what's happening with her, but from when she hit her head she began changing rapidly. I know it must have been a traumatical experience. I was shaken up for weeks after it and did my best to keep an eye on her but she didn't show normal signs after a close to death experience. She just drifted away from everyone and wrapped herself in this I-don't-care persona she is now…

I got tons of calls from school about her failing grades and concerning behaviour. The only reason I hadn't confronted her yet is because I have no idea how to do it. Plus I thought it'd pass. Now I'm not sure I'll ever get my Bella back…

I need to call Renee. She's been ignoring her mother too. Maybe we can talk to her together? Uh, that'll be one awkward talk…

 **Renee Dwyer's POV**

It was late at night, way past any normal social hours, when my phone started ringing on a night stand. Phil was already fast asleep after one of his games. We were in California at the moment. Bella would love it here; it was very warm and sunny and we go to beach walks and there's this amazingly good ice-cream right next to the beach that we stop at every day. It's like I'm on permanent holiday where I can sort of do whatever I like as long as we (Phil and I) don't miss any of his games or training. I love it! If only Bella was here to enjoy it with me…

Alright back to the ringing phone in the middle of the night… who'd be calling at this hour? I cracked one eye open to help navigate my sloppy hand in search for the annoying device; I never learned to appreciate the miracle of mobile phone, they were just an easier access for people who wanted to bother you whenever they felt like. I much preferred mail contacting – you can read it whenever _you_ want and _only_ those you want.

Ah, my mind wandered off again… it sure doesn't help that I was dreaming a minute or so before. AHA! I finally found it and brought it closer to my face to see who it was. I had to blink several times before my vision cleared and adjusted to the bright light.

Charlie… Charlie! I was awake in a second and answered the phone: "Is Bella alright? Did something happen? Do I need to come there?" My mind raced through the worst case scenarios of why Charlie would be calling me at this hour. Oh, I hope she's not in the hospital again. Maybe that's why she's not responding to my mail? What if she can't see? Or has broken her arms and can't write? Or… What if she's in coma?! Oh, my poor little girl… Why hasn't Charlie called me about it?!

"Uh, hello, Renee. No Bella's fine, she's not hurt at least." Came the awkward voice of my ex husband, stopping my racing mind and I focused on the phone call again.

"Oh, good. That's good." I breathed a sigh of relief when the words 'she's not hurt' registered in my brain.

"Um, listen, we need to talk…" And I was on alert again.

* * *

 **I know, I know! Sorry, I'm buried in exams and have been studying whole days for the last one. Nevertheless I did put this chapter together so you can enjoy a bit in-between updates that have (not) been happening right now. I'll get better soon, I swear to** _ **Stephanie**_ **I will! :3**

 **Let me know how I did and, though I know what this prank will be, I appreciate any ideas you leave in review section or PM :D**


	11. Am I Going Crazy?

**Chapter 11: Am I Going Crazy?**

…

" _Oh, good. That's good." I breathed a sigh of relief when the words 'she's not hurt' registered in my brain._

" _Um, listen, we need to talk…" And I was on alert again._

…

I was dreaming again. I was sitting on a log near the fire. I recognised it as LaPush beach from yesterday. Actually it was more like a memory than a dream…

"Look at those hotties!" Came Jessica's voice again. I followed her gaze and saw the current Quileute pack making their way towards the cliff, that same cliff they were supposed to be jumping in _New Moon_. As if they heard her one of them turned his head toward us for a brief moment, before they moved on like nothing happened.

I don't know why I was remembering this now, because I paid it no mind when it happened – I was preoccupied with my discovery that in this universe there were real werewolves too, or shifters, anyway. What was that information compared to a fleeting look of one of them?

But now I was stuck with those deep brown eyes as if they were the only thing clear in my memory. And then they grew closer and closer until I was sucked inside them.

I was angry. Like really _angry_ at the boy in front of me. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I tried to hold back something wild that wanted to jump out of me. My knuckles were white as snow from clenching my fists so hard, which was really saying something with my tanned complexion.

I was afraid of what I might do to the kid if I let go. I felt like tearing him apart and a really, _really_ small and quiet part of my brain realised he didn't even say anything bad enough to warrant such a reaction. This has been happening to me lately; bursts of uncontrollable anger that made my body shake and my skin crawl like something wanted to jump free from underneath it. I didn't understand any of it. What was going on?

I clenched my teeth and stormed away from the kid accidentally bumping his shoulder in the process. It didn't feel like a hard bump but it made him stager back a few paces. I felt two confusing emotions at that fact. There was definitely satisfaction at his reaction while I hardly felt anything let alone stopped my movements. But there was also a tinny bit of guilt because I knew it wasn't his fault. At least not completely - there was something wrong with me.

I almost ran into the woods for privacy so that I wouldn't hurt anyone while I let off the steam. This anger issues were getting harder to contain and control and today it felt practically impossible. When I walked a far enough distance that I was sure I wouldn't be bothered by anyone I let out a frustrated, quite animalistic, growl and punched a tree with all my might.

It felt so good to let it out while still grasping the last strands of control and focusing my unexplainable anger at the tree instead of something or someone else.

I punched again and again until I was out of breath and my shaking subsided. It felt so close to the breaking point, I was afraid of what will happen the next time. I wasn't sure I'd manage to remain in control and that scared me.

It was only after I managed to calm my breaths that I noticed the destruction I caused to the tree; it was barely standing! The part I was punching was splintered and cracked. I was almost afraid to look at my knuckles. I didn't feel the pain yet, but I was sure it will hit me as soon as I saw the bloodied and probably broken fists. Shit.

Nevertheless, I glanced at the still fisted palms and stared incomprehensively. I was unharmed.

I turned around only to be tackled by a blond blur. Stepping back I regained my footing and grinned while clasping his shoulders in mock wrestling. It took me some time I realised I wasn't in the forest anymore but in a yard behind my house.

"Hey there, little brother!" I greeted when I pinned him to the ground and ruffled his hair. He growled in annoyance.

"Stop it, Em! I'm not a little kid anymore!" He exclaimed trying and failing to twist his body from underneath me. I laughed and ruffled his hair again:

"Yeah you are!" I released him and stood up. He huffed and got up as well.

"One day I'll win." He promised. I have him a light punch to his shoulder in a (sort of) confirmation before throwing my arm around his smaller shoulders and dragged him to the house. He was still smaller than me, but catching up last few years.

"Come, father is waiting in the study." I said as I dragged him forward.

"Are you in trouble with one of your girlfriends' father, again?" He asked cheekily. I laughed and shrugged.

"Not that I know off, but I wouldn't bet on it." We both laughed and walked inside. It was no secret I was the town's womanizer but ladies just kept coming and I wasn't one to refuse a lady in need of a little fun. I was raised to be a gentleman, after all.

I woke up with a thought of a gorgeous brunet whirling with pleasure underneath me. I felt aroused by it but at the same time I was confused. How can it feel like a memory and unknown at the same time? Because I was sure it was a memory. And I was sure I never lived it, too.

Argh. My dreams are getting so confusing…

I was almost 100% sure the memory belonged to Emmet. I have no idea why or how, but it felt like him. And I remembered the feeling from before. But the first part… the one in the forest I have no idea who it belonged to. I was sure it was none of the Cullens' but more than that?… I was lost. What the heck did it all mean anyway? It didn't make any sense!

I moaned in frustration and climbed out of my bed. Lately I didn't get to sleep peacefully, it seemed. It just felt like I was living through these random memories that were never my own.

I went through my morning routine in a daze wondering what the fuck was wrong with me. Maybe I just imagined stuff? Combining the things I knew with what I saw and produce a sort of imaginary side effect to this insanity with the Twilight world and the fact that various creatures existed here.

I don't think it really sunk in yet. I'm not sure it ever will. Maybe I was going crazy… maybe it's all just in my head and I'm currently strapped down in a bed in a loony house. The press must have a field day.

I don't feel like I'm crazy or delusional, but they say a madman never does. I don't think the fact that I'm a woman changes that. At least I hope so. I think… Then again, what does it mean if I'm questioning my sanity right now?

My head started to hurt as I spun around in circles. Hey, I think I found my own paradox!

Maybe I was sane in my impossible insanity or I was going insane from the impossible sanity… Whatever. Defining it correctly won't make a difference in the end.

I was thrown out of my thoughts by a doorbell ringing through the house. Confused for a second I glanced at my clock. It was 7 AM. A little early for a house call. Then my brains clicked in place and it dawned on me. It was 7 AM and vampires are never late.

Grabbing my purse and a jacket I ran downstairs. My excitement was growing with every step I took until I felt like I will blow up if I didn't see the vampire right now. So I threw the doors wide open with an excited smile on my face and jumped the said person.

"Alice!" I exclaimed and wrapped myself around her small but impossibly strong body. If anyone saw us right now it would look really weird how she could hold my weight with no problem while hugging me back and laughing her carefree laugh that sounded so much like little bells ringing. I felt like I was weightless and I'm not sure it was entirely because of her display of power. I think I was a little high on her laugh and smell, too.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." She said obviously inhaling deeply. I'm not sure why exactly, but I felt a rush of satisfaction when I realised she was inhaling my scent like I was hers and not even trying to cover it up. What's more, I felt her grip tighten on me as she brought me even closer so she could bury her face in the crook of my neck and inhale again.

Thinking about it from objective perspective I should've been concerned with a vampire having me in her iron grip and breathing in the smell of my blood so close to my neck, but at the time the fleeting thought about it only excited me more. Maybe there really was something wrong with me in the upstairs quarters… somehow I can't make myself be disturbed by it in the slightest.

"Mornin'" I breathed in again. Intoxicating.

But then it shifted slightly. I can't explain it. It wasn't anything I could pin down with my individual senses but it felt like she drew back from the hug and stopped breathing me in. I didn't like it. It almost felt like rejection and the worst part was; I wasn't sure why I was being rejected for or exactly what was being denied to me. It made me frown and look at her golden eyes. Well actually they were quite dark right now. Maybe she needed to feed soon.

I would never admit it to her but for a split second I pictured her plunging at my neck and biting down hard enough to break my skin and then moan in pleasure as she drank my blood. I know, I know! There's definitely something wrong with me. So what?! It's not like anyone of us will act on my fantasies.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she did a very good job at playing it off. It almost convinced me I imagined it all. Except, I still felt like she was withdrawn from me. Like she was deliberately chaining and caging whatever force embraced me before and building a diamond wall between us. Once again, I didn't like it one bit.

"We should really be going if you ever want to find the dress for you!" She said with a cheery voice and a mock sarcasm. "I can already tell you'll be a challenging customer!"

If anyone else said it, it would probably be meant as an insult, but she said it like she loved the challenge presented to her and would've been disappointed with anything less from me. But it made me think… (and effectively draw my attention away from my previous concerns)

"Well, can't you already tell which dress we'll choose in the end?"

"No, and that's the best part!" She really was really excited. "I can only see the result of decisions already made and since we only decided to go shopping and haven't decided on a dress yet I can only see that at the end of the day you'll have a beautiful dress for the ball, but I can't see what it will look like or in which store we'll find it. Now c'mon! We need to go to the car or would you prefer if I carry you all the way?"

She asked the last part like it was a legitimate question and I honestly preferred the thought of her carrying me, but I knew it'd be better for my future dress if we went by car, so I reluctantly let go of her and we walked to her shinny car. Well I did the quick walk while Alice skipped beside me.

As I sat in the passenger seat and buckled up I vowed I'll make her loosen up again and let that exhilarating feeling back in. No matter what it took. Alice sat next to me mere second later and we were off.

It didn't take a genius to see that we were driving way past the speed limits, but the speed relaxed me as I knew I can trust Alice's driving skills. There was a low background music I couldn't quite recognise but decided I liked what I could hear of it. Plus it masked the already soft hum of the car until I more felt it than heard the purr it emitted.

"So where are we going?" I asked her as I saw 'my' house disappearing around a corner.

"To the mall, of course!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious answer. Which it was, except it wasn't. There are quite a few malls in the general proximity of Forks as far as I was aware of. Especially since we're taking about Alice here. I bet she'd drive a whole day (or more) to one if it meant she can shop for clothes.

"Of course." I replied exasperated. Why do I even bother? I love surprises anyway… I leaned back in comfortable seat and watched her as she drove, the green background smeared from the speed we were going at.

She always managed to do this, somehow. Drawing me in, that is. Even now that she was restrained (though she didn't show it visually), there was this static that made me want to be close to her.

The corners of my mouth turned upwards as I realised I was acting like a high school boy next to a gorgeous babe and I blushed at the comparison my mind came up with. Can you really blame me? Any girl could be turned by a female vampire and I was already playing for that team to begin with.

"What?" She asked turning to me mirroring my smile. "What got you in such a mood?"

I blinked at her letting my mind process her words before I shook my head lightly turning my face forward. "Oh, I was just thinking about surprises." I lied smoothly, covering up for my zoning out. And it wasn't a lie _exactly_. I _was_ surprised where my mind took me.

"Oh?" It was a question and a demand for me to clarify.

"I generally love them." I obliged. "Except when they turn out to be bad…" I finished thoughtfully.

"I agree." She nodded enthusiastically still ignoring the road in front. I turned to her again with a smile. As far as I was concerned in that moment the car could've been driving itself. "Because I can see the future based on individual decisions, they are really rare for me." She continued and I was once again drawn into her by my every sense. "That's one of the reasons I like to hang out with you so much. You always come without a pre-vision and the Deja-Vu feeling."

I was surprised and pleased by her words and I remembered what she wrote me the previous day. "You can't see my decisions?" I asked for clarification. It wasn't mentioned in the books.

"Only indirectly." She explained. "I can sort of _guess_ your decisions based on people reacting to them. It's never certain, only vaguely possible. It's a new feeling for me and a feeling that I like and enjoy a lot." The warm feeling from before intensified in my stomach and I genuinely grinned at her.

"I'm glad to hear that." It felt good that I was making her feel good. It was like I was fulfilling a really powerful urge. Maybe it was caused because I wanted the vampires to accept me maybe by something else, but I didn't care for it felt too right to even thing about trying to resist it.

"Me too." She winked at me playfully and I felt the slight change of atmosphere as she relaxed in her seat turning back to the road. She wasn't completely relaxed like I wanted her to be, but it was better than a few moments ago. Baby steps.

A smile was still playing on her lips and I couldn't help but ask "What got _you_ in such a mood?" like she asked me before. Her smile widened and I could swear it became more predatory as she looked at me from the corner of her gleaming eye.

"Oh, I'm just anticipating your catwalk today." She turned halfway to me before she continued. "It has always been a dream of mine and I plan to go _all out_ for the experience." I gulped suddenly feeling like a caged canary with a grinning cat waiting in front of my widely opened cage, completely at its mercy.

"Uh." Was my intelligent reply. What was I getting myself into? And she laughed her perfect and melodic laugh, like small bells ringing as the atmosphere lightened for a fraction again, which made me feel appreciative for the upcoming experience as well. Honestly, I think if she suggested jumping from a cliff onto ragged rocks under it, I'd do it.

Did this make me crazy? Oh, _yes_. Yes it _did_. It made me crazy for _her_. Damn the vampire beauty and persuasion powers. And damn my attraction to the minx seating next to me. How it came to this stage I wasn't sure. But I knew I lived for that excitement I felt when we first met in Edward's car, now.

I was hooked. Not that I'd ever admit it to her, I thought to myself knowing she was definitely with Jasper and I had no business ruining their decades long relationship. That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moments when she let go of her restraint and let the vampire out. Right?

Right. I nodded to myself.

* * *

 **Hi, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway I'm back, now. And will stay so if I have anything to say about it. I decided to take some time and check the book again and I realized I'm exactly a week away (story time) from the nomad vampires and _that_ will be exciting and will reveal some Kristen past, too!**

 **Anyway, that was for a bit of teaser and no I have no idea how much more chapters that will take but maybe 1 per day (story time again... I'll try to upload once per week as I did before) from today on? We'll see. I'm still open to suggestions and witty ideas and/or just comments. So make sure you take a minute and give my writing engine a spark ;)**


	12. The Shopping Madness!

**Chapter 12: The Shopping Madness!**

…

 _I was hooked._ _Not that I'd ever admit it to her, I thought to myself knowing she was definitely with Jasper and I had no business ruining their decades long relationship. That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the moments when she let go of her restraint and let the vampire out. Right?_

 _Right. I nodded to myself._

…

It didn't take long for us to park in front of the mall of her choice. Due to the speeding and my excitement while talking with my vampire crush (yes, I said it) it felt like no time at all. I could swear I heard Alice squeal while jumping out of her car with me following her mirthfully chuckling at her display.

She was next to me in no time dragging me by the hand and jumping on the balls of her feet like a child next to a store of toys.

"C'mon, Bella. Hurry up! The clothes won't model themselves!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I grumbled good-heartedly at her.

"C'mon!" She yanked me forward stronger than her tinny frame would suggest possible and I stumbled into a light jog next to her. I felt like a kid suddenly and let my adulthood-induced restrains go. I giggled as I speed up, excitement clear on my face as I looked at the vampire who had no problem keeping up with me. She looked pleased. So naturally I was, too.

The security man at the entrance eyed us warily as we pushed the round doors one more 360 degrees than was necessary for us to pass. I think I surprised Alice with that idea, too as her eyes glazed over just before we were supposed to enter the building. I know, because I watched carefully for her approval. Which she didn't fail to deliver with a bright smile after a split second of wide-eyed surprise.

Oh yes, I felt like an excited kid, indeed. I figured, why not if I'm already very possibly crazy? Shouldn't I max out the enjoyment this world can offer? Who cares what others think, I certainly don't as long as I can live on this feeling.

"So where shall you use me first?" I turned to my pixie expectantly.

"You're not going to resist?" She asked me slightly bewildered. "Or whine and bargain?" She continuer when my eyebrows met in silent confusion. "You're just going to offer yourself to me as a model with no restrains and conditions? Letting me free reign for the whole day of shopping?" With each question she was becoming more and more incredulous.

"As long as you don't forget to feed me and let me use the bathroom now and then…" I shrugged not seeing the problem with letting the shopping master do her masterpiece. I think I saw her eyes tear up with venom that will never fall from them when she gave me the most heartfelt smile yet. It's needless to say I felt a great sense of accomplishment because the reaction I received.

"Thank you." She sighed taking my warm hands in hers making me go all tingly inside. "No one has ever let me do that."

"There's a first time for everything, they say…" Then I was suddenly struck with a crazy idea. "You know what? I'm going to be your ginny in a bottle for today. No wish limitations, whatever you want." I grinned at her and bowed at the end with a wink. The fact that my thoughts wandered in a slightly different direction when I heard what I said was beside the point.

I practically saw the wheels in her head turning as she probably calculated all the shops we could visit in the limits of a single day.

"Where should I model for you first, master Alice?" I urged her. I saw exactly the moment when she made up her mind because of the intense look that accompanied her blinding smile as she named and pointed at the first victim of the hurricane that was about to hit every clothes shop she'll deem worthy. I returned her smile, happy that I could make her happy so easily. "Your wish is my command."

It was a small boutique of elegant clothes fit for models. I briefly contemplated how much they'll cost me before I was told… no, I was _commanded_ … to look through the clothes picking anything that caught my eye and not to dare look at the price tags while doing so.

I obediently browsed the dresses, carefully looking them over if they caught my eye before deciding whether to put them back or keep them in my other hand. In the meantime Alice zoomed from pile to pile barely staying within human speed as she picked the dresses _she_ deemed good enough.

In the end I picked three dresses that really caught my attention while she came up with a dozen. She pushed me into the changing room where I proceeded to squeeze myself in every one of them and spin and make a few paces for each so she could asses them on me.

When I came out of the changing room in my clothes she nodded to herself and dragged me to the next shop.

This repeated over and over again and soon I realised what I unleashed. I created a monster! And my feet already started to hurt while my own clothes felt like strangers to my skin. By the third shop Alice started throwing various other clothing pieces in with the dresses that were the reason we were here. By the fifth she demanded she buys some of them for me.

When I felt my stomach rumble in protest of the void it was becoming I had to remind her we humans need food much more often than vampires fed. She managed to look sheepish and took me to a nearby restaurant. She didn't urge me to eat faster, though I could see her barely contained excitement for us to continue ravaging the stores.

Instead we chatted about which clothes I liked and felt most comfortable in. I learned a lot about her just from her comments and reasoning and she studied me like a science project. All the time she watched my every move intently. It almost reminded me of a puppy following your every move as it waited for you to throw the ball. In a good way of course. Though there was this gleam in her eyes as she did this that made me compare her to a cheetah stalking it's pray. She was still contained, though, to my utter exasperation.

After lunch she systematically drove me between individual shops scattered all around and the modelling continued as if it was never interrupted.

This time she decided to hit the underwear shops, too. Just to be through, of course. It soon became more than just a quick peak and I felt my head spinning with all the different, but unmistakably fine bras and panties I was ordered to put on and parade in them for her.

Right now I was staring at a very provocative set she pushed into my hands before disappearing again. It was something I would never wear anywhere but to a kinky session of roleplay with my (currently imaginary) significant someone and even then I would think twice before I put myself inside this one. I had no idea how she even found it in this shop! It was way out of 'normal' people's comfort zone. But damn if it didn't make my mouth water by imagining how it'd look on that (still imaginary) significant someone.

An impatient knock woke me from my daydreaming. "You changed yet? We still have a lot of stores to hit before we're done." Her musical voice travelled from the other side of the curtain. Suddenly that imagination got a face to go with the delicious body I imagined squeezed inside the set in my hands. _Her_ face. It caught me off guard as my body reacted to the imagination. _Shit_.

"Are you testing the limits of what I'll let you get away with?" I asked in return my voice a bit huskier than before. I blinked and cleared my throat before I continued. "How did you even find this one here?"

"Aw, just put in on already. You said no limitations. And you'll need a piece like that. Trust me, the guy will love it."

"What guy?" I asked dubiously. I didn't doubt they'd love the set. I was confused why I should be preoccupied with guy's opinions… now girls I can understand. This set is definitely sexy.

"Whichever you choose. Now put it on already." I sighted remembering I never mentioned my preferences to her, only Edward. I complied with her order. Even looking at myself I felt sexy as hell. It complimented my figure really well and the deep red and black colours guided your eye and compelled you to continue appreciating it.

I licked my suddenly dry lips before I stepped outside. Alice took her time to asses this one. I couldn't read her thoughts and it made me fidget nervously. I mean this whole underwear modelling was already conflicting for me but usually she managed to decide on a garment rather quickly but now it felt like she was really _looking_ at me as a whole not just the clothes. And there was this strangely good feeling developing inside me as I watched her watch me. Like I said, conflicted.

Another moment passed before she met my eyes and nodded in approval. "We'll take it." as she stated this there was a tinge of this look inside her eyes that made me comply instantly. And it _was_ a really nice piece of clothing.

After that she made me model a few more pieces of exquisite underwear before she took me to a kids park where we decided on the final dress from all the ones I tried on today while swinging on a swing.

In the end each of us was battling for the last two contestants. Mine was a simple but elegant knee-long dress in a gentle violet while she argued for a designer deep blue one which faded slightly towards the knees where it, too, ended. Our point of argument was that hers was too flashy with the little diamonds on the chest, reminding me of a night sky.

Of course in the end she wan and the dress joined the 3 jeans, 2 pants, 6 t-shirts, 3 long-sleeved shirts, 2 zipper shirts, 1 pullover, 1 beach dress, 2 pairs of bikini, 3 sets of underwear with that special set as a fourth. All of them very fashionable and Alice approved, naturally. All in all I think it could've been much worse if I haven't promised her that she'll be allowed to choose more clothes for me _next time_.

Just before dinner we went to shoe store where she picked high heels that matched my dress, a pair of sandals and a pair of sneakers. Yes, that's right. We only went to _one_ shoe store to my relief.

All in all she successfully bought me an entirely new wardrobe and she expected me to wear it instead of my old one. Well Bella's old one. Which I appreciated as these clothes were more like the ones I used to have. Also I felt kind of bad because she paid for all of them even if I knew she had more than enough money to buy a small island.

I felt like I should do something for her in return so I sent her away while I had a few more minutes before the mall closed. She made a really cute pout that I barely resisted telling her I was a good girl this whole time and she should do me this one favour. To which she complied and left to wait in the car while I ran back in.

Later when we drove to another restaurant she kept insisting I tell her what I got but I always refused. To which she huffed in annoyance. It was only after she paid for the food I just inhaled and she stopped asking me about it that I brought a small box on the table in front of her.

"It's a thank you gift for all the clothes and a good time." I explained as she looked at it with confusion. Surprise was once again written across her face as she reached for it and opened to see a simple silver bracelet with a small delicate charm on it. "It' supposed to represent friendship." I continued when she didn't say anything.

As the silence continued I got nervous. "D-don't you like it? If you don't we can replace it, I still have the bill…" I started rambling.

"Bella." She stopped me, finally looking up at me. Aw, shit I knew this impulse was a mistake. I started to apologise, but she stopped me again. "No. You misunderstood me." She reached forward, gently touching my fingers making me look up at her face again. "I love it, thank you." She said truthfully and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You just caught me by surprise," she admitted with a small smile, "again."

"Well, you're welcome." I returned cheekily now that I was sure I haven't screwed up. All in all I think it was a very productive and gratifying day. Even if Alice stayed in control of that vampire essence I was so desperately craving to bring out of her again. I really felt like I accomplished something and our friendship solidified. Thanks Stephenie!

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 **So yeah... shopping and Alice... it can become a health hazard for humans ;) This one's for all of you who expressed the wish to read a 'girl's night out' and/or 'sexy moments between Kristen and Alice'. I hope I didn't disappoint. And keep in mind this doesn't mean there will be no more of this sort of interaction, of course.  
Anyway let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions/wishes for this story I'm all ears.**


	13. Pranking Edward The Unprankable

**Chapter 13: Pranking Edward The Unprankable**

…

" _Well, you're welcome." I returned cheekily now that I was sure I haven't screwed up. All in all I think it was a very productive and gratifying day. Even if Alice stayed in control of that vampire essence I was so desperately craving to bring out of her again. I really felt like I accomplished something and our friendship solidified. Thanks Stephenie!_

…

I had a full stomach, it was warm and comfortable and my legs were killing me. It took every ounce of willpower I could muster to not fall asleep on the way back.

But I had a secret mission to accomplish before I could retire. What sort of agent leaves their partner in a pickle like this? Not my sort, I assure you.

What's the _secret_ mission, you ask?

I can't tell. It would defeat its purpose, you know. If I have it I don't share it, if I share it I don't have it.

Anyway, if you promise to stay far away until after it's done I can subtly direct you to the title of this chapter. Now you're bound to _silence_. And remember, when you say its name, you break it. That includes mental silence, too. _I'm sure you understand._ *intense meaningful look directed at you, yes _you_ , the reader of this fanfiction*

Now that we came to an agreement I have a secret to share *wink* *wink*, it consists of a single sentence: The bracelet wasn't the only _gift_ I came out of the mall with.

I checked my phone and sure enough there was a text giving my mission the green light. I can't believe he really did it. Then again I knew he would.

"Hey, Alice. Do you mind if we stop by your house first?" I suddenly asked.

"Hm?" She turned to my sleepy form, though I felt more awake now. "Oh, sure." She agreed and then gave me a quizzical look. "Why?" I shrugged and faced the road again. _So comfy_. I yawned and my eyes started closing again. We just entered Forks.

 **Emmet's POV**

I laughed hard as I watched my big brother climb out of the river. He was soaked through and through. This match was a great idea. It was so rare that I managed to outmanoeuvre him, the cheat he was.

"I'm not a cheat." He complained. "I'm just using my natural strengths like you use yours." Yeah, the strength that tells him exactly what my next move will be the second I decide on it. Cheat.

He huffed in return. "You know I can't help it."

"Excuses, excuses!" I accused him whining.

"Aw, c'mon, Em. You won this time so it's not like I can't be tricked, apparently." You have… I stopped my train of thought and turned away from him. You have unfair advantage, I changed it.

"It's not like it stops you from trying." He countered.

"I happen to love a challenge!" I shot right back at him while repeating the word 'cheat' in my head in a singsong voice. Distantly I may or may not have realized how I just contradicted myself. But who cares, really.

He just huffed in return before turning back towards our house. "Whatever, I'm going to change." He murmured before stalking away in a surprisingly slow pace for a vampire.

I didn't bother following him. I'll see the results anyway. You have no idea, I finally completed in my mind. It was a good thing no one was at home right now.

 **Bella's POV**

With high speeds we were driving at it came to no surprise we were stopping in front of the vampire lair in the next few minutes. I stretched in my seat yawning again and exited the car to walk to the front door. Alice followed me mere moments later. She seemed curious. Especially when I pushed my phone in her hands. I was sure she'll figure it out.

I didn't even have to knock before the front door was thrown open and a soaking wet Edward greeted me. It was a sight to behold. He was really miffed before he quickly schooled his features to match my surprised expression.

"Um…" I mumbled. "Hi?"

"Hello, Bella." He greeted back, his features softening.

"I just wanted to…" I stared rummaging through my purse, "give this to you." I finished as I finally found the package I was looking for and stuck my hand toward him. He carefully took it from my hands making sure no drop of water fell on me or Alice. The same couldn't be said about the floor he was standing on.

"For me?" He asked surprised. I just nodded and gestured for him to open it. He seemed indecisive for a moment, probably debating whether to open it now or after he dried off. His eyes flashed to Alice as she probably remembered the friendship bracelet I gave to her earlier. He seemed to come to a decision after seeing me yawn again and quickly unwrapped it and opened the square box.

In the same moment Alice gasped and his eyes widened before he was covered in white powder. There was a flash from my left where Alice was grinning widely while typing in my phone.

In a few seconds a picture of flour covered Edward will be received by every Cullen. His face as he checked his vibrating phone was priceless and another flash came from my left.

"You're welcome, too." I said with a mocking bow and returned to Alice's car. Mission accomplished. Go teamwork.

* * *

 **I know it's a short one, but it felt appropriate to finish it here. Hope you like the simple prank they played on Edward. As always I'm open to suggestion (I have an entire week to fill with something or another) so by all means let me know your ideas/hopes,... and let me know what you think about this chapter, too, of course.**


	14. A Day Full Of Surprises

**Chapter 14: A Day Full Of Surprises**

…

 _In a few seconds a picture of flour covered Edward will be received by every Cullen. His face as he checked his vibrating phone was priceless and another flash came from my left._

" _You're welcome, too." I said with a mocking bow and returned to Alice's car. Mission accomplished. Go teamwork._

…

 **Alice's POV**

Yesterday was really weird for me. I was constantly battling this annoyingly constricting feeling in my chest, like I was underwater and human again, holding my breath way pass the 'safe' time. And my body wanted to jump into action to save itself from the discomfort. Except I was a vampire, I didn't need to breathe and I was _not_ underwater.

So why, pray tell, did I have to battle with my body's reactions so hard?

Luckily no one paid me much mind when I left for a run. I pushed myself as fast as I could to distract myself and it did feel slightly better while I was in action. But that only occupied my body and not my mind which meant my thoughts wandered and sooner rather than later I found myself snooping around people's future.

One of those futures was from that kid from school, Eric. Whish led me to respond to Bella before she even asked me about shopping and suddenly I felt relief and excitement about my favourite past time and I had to run for the rest of the day because it felt like the day just didn't want to pass. I can't even remember how many times I went hunting just for the sake of it that night. I even released some of the animals after I played catch with them for a bit.

Today was even stranger in some regards, but definitely much more fun!

I pulled over in front of her house and smiled as I heard someone, that I was certain was her, moving around the house. In human pace I walked to the front door and rang the bell. All movements stopped and I could hear her heartbeat, now. Like it was calling to me with each hastened beat. Then there were thundering steps as she ran to the door and threw them open.

If I weren't a vampire I would probably miss her huge grin before she jumped in my waiting arms and wrapped herself around me. I would probably miss her scent that hit me just before she did, too.

I laughed softly, contentedly at her exclamation of my name and subconsciously tightened my grip on her while burrowing my face in her neck. _Oh, that smell!_ I hadn't even realised I missed it so much since we meet in the car.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." I purred. I'm not kidding. I felt soft vibrations coming from my chest that was inaudible to human ears but I could hear them perfectly fine. I haven't purred in such a way for a very long time, now. It startled me so much I barely registered her answering me.

It felt like cold shower and I realised what I was doing; I was breathing in her _scent_ and enjoyed as it filled my nostrils with intoxicating smell of adrenaline pumping in her veins, adrenaline that made her heart beat faster, like it did with all the prey I hunted last night. Which I then killed like a true predator. And I couldn't deny my excitement. In both cases. Not to mention I was almost crushing the human in my grip. I felt disgusted with my excitement as I imagined hunting _her_ through the woods.

It took all my willpower to rein that monster inside me while not showing anything was wrong. But somehow she noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown. How could she have known? No human could sense such a tinny shift I made. Even Jasper would only know because of his gift. I did my best to play it off with my usual cheery self. It worked. But I promised myself I won't slip like that again.

Then this amazing creature managed to surprise me again and gave me the best gift I could ever ask for; free reign over our shopping trip. As long as I didn't forget to feed her, of course. No one has ever done something like this for me! Even my vampire family made sure I stuck to limitations that made sure I didn't get overboard. And now… now I could make her try on how many dresses I wanted and buy every one that fit her! To say the Christmas came early for me is an understatement.

It was so much fun! I had to really _try_ to move in human speed as I browsed for whatever dresses I liked. Soon I decided to milk out of this arrangement as much as I could and made Bella try other clothes, too. And this whole time she was the perfect model.

I was so caught up in it that she had to remind me about lunch right after her stomach complained rather loudly. I felt like such an idiot. She gave me the best present I could have asked for and I didn't even have it in me to make sure she didn't collapse in the process. _Shame on you, Alice! Shame on you_.

I made sure she took her time with feeding and resting. I thought back on our morning and I realised how much she must be exhausted from it. But that didn't mean we couldn't talk about it. The shopping, I mean. And while we did I realised she'll need more than just her dress (and the clothes I already bought for her).

So we hit underwear next. Somehow he spent _a lot_ of time there. There were so many interesting pieces. And many of them looked really good on her, too. Every time I made a trip around the shop I found another one I liked. And then something in a far corner caught my eye.

It was beautiful and tastefully sexy set in black and red. I just knew it would be perfect on her. I quickly pushed it in her hands and demanded he put it on before I closed the curtain again and held my breath.

She wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? I huffed and knocked impatiently on the side of the changing room. "You changed yet? We still have a lot of stores to hit before we're done." I reminded her. I heard her heartbeat speed up again and a whiff of that scent travelled to my nose again just as I heard her husky voice:

"Are you testing the limits of what I'll let you get away with?" And boy, did that combination do wonders against my control over the beast. _No, Alice._ I chided myself. _You won't let the predator in you dictate your life. This is your friend we're talking about!_ "How did you even find this one here?" Bella complained. Wasn't she putting it on? I didn't like the disappointment I felt at that thought.

"Aw, just put in on already. You said no limitations. And you'll need a piece like that. Trust me, the guy will love it." I tried to convince her.

"What guy?" She asked dubiously. Huh? Well any guy in his right mind, really. I thought to myself.

"Whichever you choose. Now put it on already." What was she waiting for?! I heard her sigh and she finally started changing. I almost felt like crying at the success. She never made me work like this before. Strangely, I felt more satisfied when she relented in the end.

And then she stepped out and I knew it was worth it. I took my time appraising what I saw and my satisfaction grew. This set really was something. I wouldn't mind if I had one for myself, too.

"We'll take it." I stated with no room for objections. I felt like we accomplished enough with that set already, but I made her try a few more before we left. On a whim I took her to the local playground where we then decided on a dress for the dance. I won, of course and we ended up buying a designer deep blue knee-length dress which faded slightly towards the knees. And the top was covered with little 'diamonds' that gradually ended at the waist where the dress spread out.

After we bought the said dress I took her to a shoe shop where I knew she will find something for that dress. And she did. They were light blue with silver strings that matched the dress perfectly.

Naturally her stomach complained rather forcefully again but she insisted we stop at the mall before dinner so I drove her to our starting point. Then she made me wait in the car while she ran inside before they closed up. Why would she do that? Did she feel like I was too pushy with clothes? But she never complained!

I kept worrying about it the whole ride to the restaurant and then some as I watched her eat. I was scarred I drove her away and she'll never want to go shopping with me again. _Why, oh why did I have to milk this opportunity?_ I thought miserably. I was at the end of the rope when she finished eating and then she brought a small box on the table in front of me, confusing me completely.

"It's a thank you gift for all the clothes and a good time." She explained. What, a gift? For _me_? What did I do? I slowly reached forward and carefully opened it. It was a simple silver bracelet with a small delicate charm on it. I loved it immediately. "It' supposed to represent friendship." She continued while I traced the pattern with my eyes over and over again. "D-don't you like it? If you don't we can replace it, I still have the bill…" I realised I hadn't said anything yet so I quickly stopped her nervous rambling.

"Bella." I said softly. I saw panic in her eyes and she already took a big breath before I stopped her again. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? It feels important, but it's such a simple and sweet gesture. "No. You misunderstood me." I reached forward, gently touching her warm fingers making her look up at me again. "I love it, thank you." I said truthfully and I relaxed when she breathed a sigh of relief. "You just caught me by surprise," I admitted with a small smile, "again."

"Well, you're welcome." She returned cheekily and we both laughed with relief.

After that I drove us back to Forks. She was almost asleep from exhaustion when a tinny sound came from her pocket.

"Hey, Alice. Do you mind if we stop by your house first?" She suddenly asked.

"Hm?" I turned to look at her. She still looked like she'll pass out any moment, but there was determination in her eyes, too. "Oh, sure." I agreed "Why?" She shrugged and faced the road again yawning. Poor little thing. Maybe I'll go easier on her next time…

Soon we were at our house. I was really curious what we're doing here so I followed her to the front door immediately. My curiosity increased when she shoved her phone in my hands. What was I supposed to do with it? Just as I was about to ask her the front door flew open and a miffed and soaking wet Edward greeted us. We were all surprised at each other which resulted in a tense silence that was soon broken by Bella.

"Um… Hi?"

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted her back, his features softening as he spoke to her. He still had a soft spot for her from all that time I used to have visions about the two of them. I was glad I didn't anymore.

"I just wanted to… give this to you." I watched as she gave him a very similar package to the one I got. That somehow didn't sit with me well; it made the bracelet less special.

"For me?" He asked surprised carefully taking it from her hands. I saw her nod at him at his indecisiveness and gestured for him to open the package. He looked at me and I gave him a subtle nod _'It's probably something like the bracelet. You should open it now, she's really tired.'_ I added just as she yawned again.

At that he quickly unwrapped the gift and just before he opened the lid I saw a flash picture of him covered in flour. He red my mind and his eyes widened, but it was too late as the white powder already flew into his face.

The phone in my hands suddenly made perfect sense as I snapped a picture and sent it to every member of my family. I don't doubt my grin could split my face in half at that moment. Plus that feeling I got before… Yeah I felt really good about it now, knowing I got a gift while Edward was pranked!

Two phones vibrated and Edward took his out while I ignored mine. I snapped another picture when I saw the face he made when he saw himself.

"You're welcome, too." I heard Bella eco her words from the restaurant with a mocking bow and returned to my car while I laughed with all I had and sent the second picture, too.

I love this girl!

* * *

 **Okay, so here's that whole experience from Alice's perspective. She had a very enjoyable 'date' (and probably her vision of a dream date, too) that possibly ended with a subconscious confession ;D I'm sure you can find it rather quickly up there. Anyway, I hope I did this idea justice and you enjoyed it as much as she and I did. Let me know what you think :)**


	15. Predator In The Night

**Chapter 15: Predator In The Night**

…

" _You're welcome, too." I heard Bella eco her words from the restaurant with a mocking bow and returned to my car while I laughed with all I had and sent the second picture, too._

 _I love this girl!_

…

 **Rosalie's POV**

I was just about to leap forward and break the neck of the deer I picked as my meal when my phone vibrated and scared the whole herd away.

Damn it!

I could still catch it; I was way faster than any living thing could hope to run. Instead I sighted and opened my phone. I could track them down later, anyway.

As soon as I saw the picture I knew my dear husband had something to do with it. I couldn't decide whether I was proud of him for accomplishing his long standing goal to prank Edward or mad at him for being so childish after all this decades we lived through. One would think he'd grown up, but he never did.

Aw, who am I kidding? That's one of many reasons why I love him.

So I ran home to congratulate him… and maybe award him too, if you catch my meaning. It's sort of a game we're playing; he accomplishes something we both know it's hard for him and I give him a reward he can never refuse and will never forget. It was how he learned to control his thirst, too. Baby steps with lots of encouraging rewards.

And anyway the picture was hilarious!

I was quite far from Forks, as we were trying not to draw attention to the diminishing animal populations, so it was some 20 minutes before I saw the house between the trees.

I could hear Alice laugh and Edward grumble as Esme declared: "This is an important memory so I'm going to frame it. And no you don't get a say in it!"

"Alright, alright! Have it framed, but keep it in your bedroom. I don't want people seeing _that_ one!"

"I still can't believe they did it!" Alice said, her voice filled with joy. "If they keep it up we're screwed." She added thoughtfully.

"Language, dear." Was Esme's automatic reply. By this time I was walking through the front door and scanning the gathered vampires. They were all there except…

"So where's the pranking husband of mine?"

"Planning the next attack, I bet." Edward grumbled. "I hope it's one of you next."

"I think you just don't like the even playground, is all." Laughed Jasper.

"Welcome to the pranked club, son." I heard Carlisle add before I was out of hearing range, following Emmet's trail.

And would you look at where it led me. This must've been how he accomplished it. Private mind is a strong weapon against mind-readers, after all. The _slow_ human who doesn't realise the danger.

I growled. What does it take to get it through her head?!

I jumped at her _open_ window with my mate's scent all over it and spotted her in her bed. She's so careless! So stupidly naïve!

And her heart was beating fast, her breath coming short. Did she know I was here? Did she finally realise the danger she was in around us?

I quirked my brow at the noise she made. I guess it was too much to ask for. She was just dreaming.

I growled loudly to wake her up. She sucked in her breath when she spotted me with her sleepy gaze.

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered. I took a deep breath and to my utter frustration I couldn't detect any fear at all! Oh there were lots of different hints of emotions she was going through, but none of them was _fear_.

"But I think this one's my own." She continued. I growled again and launched at her grabbing her by the neck and pinned her down with my bond so she couldn't move away. I'll teach her why she should be afraid!

"Oh, you're not dreaming, _human_." I assured her with a menacing voice. I quirked my lips as her heart skipped a beat and she grabbed my hand. Oh, she was awake now. I tightened my grip slightly. And then she chuckled. _Chuckled_!

"I didn't know you're into the sado-maso kind of kinky." She breathed. I loosened my grip a bit as I noticed she's probably struggling for breath. What was she talking about, anyway?

"Sado-maso?"

"You know… one's a sadist and the other a masochist so they fit perfectly with the kinky stuff. I guess you'd be the sadist here since you're the vampire. Can't say I'd mind, really…" She kept talking while my brain tried to catch up with what she said before. How did she even turn this situation in _that_ direction?! "Do you want to bite my neck?" She then asked, still breathlessly, exposing it even more than my grip did. My eyes zeroed in on her rapid pulse.

The hunger inside me started to rise and I subconsciously started to run my thumb over the pulsing vein. With every breath I took I was assaulted with her sweet smell and I had to lick my lips and swallow the venom that threatened to spill other ways.

"Do you want to bite hard enough to break the skin?" I heard a raspy voice. "Hard enough to taste my blood?" Oh, yes. I wanted all of that. I wanted it badly. I leaned loser to the point I was focused on and breathed in deeply. The smell was intoxicating, the rapid heartbeat was clouding my mind and drawing me closer, deeper. I licked my lips again. Why was I resisting this urge again?

I breathed out and watched the goose-bumps spread where my breath touched the skin. A hand on my lower-back urged me to do it, to lean in and bite the neck. I swallowed the venom again and leaned in to give it a testing lick along the vein. Even her skin promised exquisite blood inside. I could almost taste it!

A moan woke me from my trans. What was I doing?! I was way past this shit. I looked at the human girl with wide eyes. I almost killed her! If my heart was still beating it would threaten to jump out of my ribcage right now. Stupid, stupid Rosalie! No! Stupid, _crazy_ human! What was she thinking?!

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled-whispered at her. "I was _this_ close to biting you for real!" I breathed, my thumb and pointing finger almost touching. She blinked a few times focusing her eyes on me and took a deep breath.

"Well, shit."

"Seriously?! That's all you have to say? _Shit_?! I almost killed you right now and you were _encouraging_ me! practically begging me to do it!"

"I didn't _beg_!" She spat back crossing her arms underneath me. "And it was your fault coming in here waking me up from the dream I had!"

" _My_ fault?! How was I supposed to know what _dream_ you're having? What does this have to do with anything, anyway?" What was I even doing here arguing with her? I came here to teach her to be afraid of her predators, not have this absurd debate with one!

"Nothing! It has nothing to do with it." she assured me all too quickly blushing madly. Wait what kind of dream _did_ she have? "Forget I said anything."

"Forget? You know you're talking to a vampire right?" I asked incredulously. I never even heard of a vampire forgetting something after the turning. Not connect with something relevant? Possible. There are idiots among every species. Completely forget something happened? Only possible if someone with that power erased it from their mind and I can't think of anyone who has that power.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed " _Believe_ me, I know." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So how come you came here, anyway?"

"I was tracking my husband."

"This sounds _way_ creepier than it actually is." She said with a small chuckle and then continued helpfully not minding the almost-not-there-space between us. "He left a few minutes before you came, I suppose. I was really tired." Something clicked in me and I made a quick (and admittedly wrong) conclusion and instinct took hold. It was _my_ mate she was talking about! I can't say the previous conversation helped, either.

Growling I picked her up roughly and ran outside, through the forest and up the steep mountain. This also gave me time to think on her words and if I was honest I could've turned around before we were out of Forks, but I wanted her to finally, _finally_ realise the danger we pose.

I adjusted my grip on her so she wouldn't hurt so much and she latched onto me showing the wrong kind of fear. This human really was crazy. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Threatening it is then.

I stopped abruptly at the edge of a stomach-twisting precipice and held her away from my body so she dangled above it helplessly.

"Uh, Rose. What are you doing?" She asked nervously eying the empty space beneath her.

"Teaching you how to be properly afraid for your life." I stated calmly.

"It's kind of working, you know…"

"…"

"Rose, you can stop now…" She said more urgently.

"…"

"Rose, _please_! Put me down!"

"Oh, you want me to put you down? Okay." And I let go of her. I saw the moment she realised it; her eyed widened, her hearth did its best to escape from her falling body, she sucked in a breath sharply and her body stiffened and sent a strong wave of adrenaline my way before I heard her along with anyone who happened to be in the valley:

"NO! ROSE! AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa…" Ahh, music to my ears. "Are you crazy?!" I heard a distant eco. Okay, maybe a little too distant. I really didn't think this one through, did I? Oh, joy, now I have to go and get her. I sighed and launched after her.

It didn't take long. It was filled with her screaming. And my head started hurting. And then I finally met her right before she hit the ground as I launched to catch her in the air so she had some benefit from me doing it. Just imagine the gore I'd have to clean from myself other ways.

She was clutching at me with some very vampire like level of strength, breathing hard and shaking badly for a few minutes and I was already congratulating myself on lesion taught. Now I just had to apply it to us, vampires. And then she ruined it when her breathing turned into hysterical laughter. What a stress reliever it must've been because her shaking stopped and her grip loosened gradually until she was just a bundle of excitement.

"Let's do that again!" Crazy. Bloody. Fucking. Human. Idiot! How? _How?!_ How can she do it?! This is way past the breaking point. She's gone completely bonkers and lost all her self-preservation instincts.

"No." I refused to indulge her craziness any longer and let her fall on her butt.

"Ow! Why did you do _that_ for?!" And that was it. That question ruined any control I had left. The way she asked it. Like accusing me for letting her touch the ground but not for dropping her. Accusing me for not repeating the drop again but not for doing it in the first place. Accusing me for causing her butt to bruise but not for threatening her life!

"Why did I do that for?! I tried to instil some self-preservation instincts in you, you stupid human! I tried to show you how dangerous we can be, and _are_! I tried to warn you to save yourself and keep away from us! But, _nooo_! You just don't get it! You don't even realise you almost died at least thrice today only by my hand and I know you were with Alice the whole day and then pranked Edward and then let my mate in your bedroom like we are humans. WE ARE NOT! WE ARE _VAMPIRES_! We squeeze a little too tight and we break your bones, we forget ourselves or even a second and we drink you dry, we walk a little too fast and we give you a whip-lash, for God's sake! You're like an injured lamb and we're a pack of starved wolves! We can tear you to pieces with minimum effort and then make it seem like an animal attack or car crash. I could've just let you fall now and no one would even suspect foul play and that is _if_ they even found your body soon enough to recognise your remains. WE ARE DANGEROUS! And you're our natural prey. So, _please_ , tell me, why don't you care if you live or die? Because that seems to be the only problem in this situation; The restrained pack of predators met the only pray that just _WON'T. RUN. AWAY_!" My voice kept rising through my speech until I was shouting at the end and growling at the same time. I can't remember ever using this kind of voice before and it eerily reminded me of an angry devil in some of the movies Emmet liked to watch now and then. I think it was about possessed people or something of the like.

The silence was my answer. Even nature seamed to still and I could only hear a slight trickling of the nearby river and the steadily beating heart in front of me.

"Oh."

" _Oh_?!"

"I forgot about that…"

"You… urgh… _What_?"

"You… heh… I really should've remembered this. It would save so much trouble right now." I could feel my eye twitching along with my spasming arm.

"What," I said through my clenched teeth, "are you talking about?" For some reason I got a feeling like I was talking to Alice. A much more spaced out and crazy Alice. Like she knew me well enough to know something I didn't shout at her face even before I do. Or when she has a vision and can't determine if it already happened and we know about it or not.

"Okay here it goes… I knew about the vampires before I met your family so I would have to choose vampirism or death sooner or later and I like the vampire option a lot all on its own, to be honest. I talked to Carlisle about it and we decided to wait for a bit longer so I can experience adrenaline like I won't be able to after I change, because that'll probably be the only thing I'll miss. And you gave me one of the best adrenaline rushes right now so thank you. I also know why you're so against tuning humans into vampires and I want you to know that I am a 100% willing participant and the thing you regret most I couldn't have as a human either so it doesn't affect me. Also you could always adopt, you know. And I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this before." She concluded with a grimace and a chastised look on her face. I let my brain process and tick all the points she made until I stumbled over the adoption part and backtracked.

"You can't have kids?" My heart fell at the thought of it.

"Not as much can't physically as won't sexually." She must have seen my confusion as she added: "I play for the other team." She gave me an expectant look and then sighed. "I like woman, alright?"

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_. That's why I reacted like I did before. What you did…" she said touching the spot on her neck I remember tasting. "It was quite… _arousing_." I thought back on the conversation that followed.

"And the dream you were having…" She blushed furiously and I remember the little sound she made before I woke her up. And then I practically straddled her and went ahead and licked her… _Oh_.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it, you know… it's just that you didn't know and I don't want you to feel awkward about it…"

"Well it is unexpected… but I don't think it will be a problem. Just don't expect me to wake you up like that anymore. You'd have to fight a really big and strong vampire for me." I said to lighten the mood. I could tell she was nervous about my reaction. She gave a small laugh and a grateful look.

"I _will_ dream about it." She winked. "Besides Emmet would probably want to watch, anyway."

"Now _that_ is a true statement if I ever heard one." We both finally relaxed enough to laugh at it properly.

"Uh, Rose…" Bella shivered and looked down at her clothes. "I'm still in my jammies. Do you think you can take me back to my room? Though it's not like I'll be able to sleep after _that_ stunt." We both looked up and I saw her shiver even harder when she saw in the moonlight how high up the top was. I may have over reacted with it. I admitted to myself, though I'll never admit it to her.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry, I'm a week late... I got caught up in Crusader Kings 2. I'd say it won't happen again, but it probably will so I hope I made it up to you with an exciting chapter.**

 **Finally some Rose-Bella action, huh? :3 I just want to point out its hard to draw a clear line between a vampire reacting to lust and a vampire reacting to hunger. They are made so they draw their pray in with their good looks and such so they naturally act like it, too. At least in my head they do.**

 **The chapter was inspired by a YouTuber DavidSuperTramp and his friends that went rope swinging and a special clip was uploaded about this girl who was trying to jump for a _really_ long time before her boyfriend finally pushed her off the cliff and after her scream on the way down you could hear her shout at him "I'm breaking up with you!". I watched an re-watched that video a thousand times and cried from laughter each and every one of them and when I was searching for it for this chapter I found out it even made it on the news! But I, sadly, couldn't find it again so they probably took it down after the news scandal.**

 **Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you liked it and let me know what you think in reviews.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
